Accident of Fate
by BJArthur
Summary: Ginny was sent into the past to save Sirius from going behind the veil. But when Harry causes a problem, is the veil the only thing Ginny will save Sirius from? THIS IS BEING RE-WRITEN. I will be posting the new story when it is complete.
1. Chapter 1

so FF . Net got rid of all my dashes. i'm very upset. but it's edited now so that's a good thing. i started it before HPB and DH came out. it goes back and forth between the years 2005 and 1985, so if you decide to continue reading, try not to get confused. i will tell you when the time jumps are and what times you'll be looking at in order. i had a system of dashes, but since FF has decided to get rid of them i'm kind of screwed up. if you do get confused, please let me know. nothing you recognize is mine, so yeah.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked the younger, red-headed girl. "I mean, Harry or Ron could do it instead."

"'Monie, Dumbledore _wanted _me to do it. If he had wanted someone else, he would've _asked _someone else." Ginny was stuffing her bag with medical supplies and food and various other things that she thought she might need.

"If you're sure," Hermione sighed.

"I am. If Dumbledore wants me to go back four years and save Sirius from going behind the veil, then I will. He's not the only one who knows that he died for no reason." Ginny paused in packing and looked at the older girl. "How's Harry holding up?"

"He's okay, though he wishes that you didn't have to go. He's worried about you, you know."

"I don't know why he's so worried," Ginny resumed packing her bag, deciding that it was easier to look at the bag than at her friend, "I'll be gone and back in the blink of an eye. He won't even notice, so why bother worrying so much?"

"Because he loves you, Ginny," Hermione implored, "He's in love with you. He cares, so he worries."

Ginny sighed. She knew that Harry was in love with her—it showed every time he looked at her—but she wasn't in love with him. To her, he was just another brother, and she loved his as such.

"Hermione, I have to get to the ministry. I'll see you soon, okay? Please tell the others good bye for me and that I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Ah! Ms. Weasley, Albus said you'd be on time."

"Hello, Kingsley," Ginny said, stepping out of the lift and smiling.

"Are you ready?" the tall, bald, pirate-like black man placed a large hand on her back, steering her into the room she still sometimes had nightmares about.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

The two chatted amiably as they walked through doors and down hallways. Ginny noticed familiar land marks along the way, in case she got lost in the past; the tank of brains, the planetary system, and finally the veil. The sheer black material flapped in the non-existent breeze and the voices from beyond called to Ginny who ignored them, knowing that they weren't what they said they were. The veil was the stuff that night-terrors were made of; bleak and hopeless, it made her think of the Chamber, and the fear she felt the night they lost Sirius.

"This is it, I suppose." She turned to Kingsley.

"'Reckon. Now, is the time turner set to the right date? The exact time that Sirius went behind the veil?"

"Yes," Ginny produced the necklace from inside her robes and handed it to her guide, who checked to make sure all was in order. The Headmaster had given her a special kind of Time Turner, meant to go years and years into the past, rather than just a few hours. Ginny had heard of Harry and Hermione's adventure in their third year and was a little anxious to see how a Time Turner worked.

"Perfect. Now," Kingsley placed it around her neck, "all you have to do is spin it counter-clock wise four times, which should place you at the precise time Belletrix Lestrange cast the spell that sent Sirius into the veil. You are to save him, keep him from harm, and bring him back with you. Do you understand?"

"Save Sirius, keep him occupied, bring him back; got it… um… how _will _we get back, exactly?"

"Dumbledore will know. Are you ready?" Ginny nodded, and began to turn the dial.

"**Wait!**" Harry burst into the room, startling Ginny which made her spin the time turner more than she was supposed to. It ended up spinning not the original four, as planned, but twenty times instead. Ginny looked at Kingsley with wide and scared eyes.

"_Kingsley_…" she whimpered. He reached out, but she was already gone.

* * *

When the world finally stopped spinning, Ginny was still standing in front of the veil, which was still flapping in the non-existent breeze. Cautiously, Ginny walked out of the room, following the land marks she remembered from earlier.

'_Or would that be later,' _she thought, _'seeing as I'm in the past?'_

Suddenly, she saw someone bustling out of the lift, a small spindly glass ball in his hands.

"Excuse me," Ginny said as he came closer. "Would you mind telling me the date? The year and all?"

"Oh, uh…." Blue eyes regarded her wearily, "its Thursday, June 20th, 1985. Um, do you have clearance to be here, Miss?"

"June 20th, _**1985**_! Oh dear… I need to see Professor Albus Dumbledore. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He's at Hogwarts; school's not out just yet. Are you alright, Miss?"

"No," Ginny looked around, feeling a bit hopeless, "but I will be, which is the main thing. Thank you sir." Ginny headed for the lift, the turned back. "Is that about a little boy and the Dark Lord?" She gestured to the prophesy ball in the young man's hands. He looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"How did you-"

"Don't worry, sir," Ginny smiled wickedly. "He'll lose."

Stepping onto the lift, Ginny instructed it to take her to the ground floor and waited. What was she going to do? How was she going to tell Dumbledore? Leaving the lift, she decided that she would go the one place she knew there would be people who would help her.

* * *

so yeah. lack of dashes totally screwed me up. if you really get confused, let me know and i'll explain. i guess the goo thing is that now i have to go back and re-edit, so hopefully it can only get better. anyway, review if you can. which you should, so do.


	2. Chapter 2

this is a short chapter, i know. again, have to repost due to the mystery of the missing dashes. this chapter jumps from 2005 to 1985. if you have questions, let me know.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"Harry, you _dolt_!" Shaklebolt thundered after Ginny had disappeared. "You _know _better! Now we don't know where she is, or _when _for that matter!"

"I was…I-" Harry floundered, not knowing what to say.

"We were _trying _to save your _godfather_, Harry! You _knew _that! _Why did you try and stop us_!"

"Because… I didn't want Ginny to-"

"To _go! _To _mess up_? Harry," Kingsley sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "Harry, Dumbledore _wanted _Ginny to go. If he had wanted anyone else to go he would've _said _so."

"But I saw it happen! She wasn't even in the room when he went!" Harry yelled, finally finding his voice. He had felt more rage over this operation than he had over the entire Final Battle. In the Battle, he could control the out come, who won and who died to a certain degree; in this, he wasn't even a factor. That frustrated him more than he would've liked, which only made him more upset.

"Yes, Harry, _you were in the room_. How would you feel if you saw yourself save Sirius? What do you think the _Death Eaters_ would've thought? Something could've gone _wrong _if we sent you. You and Ron and Hermione were, and still _are _in fact, far too well known among the Death Eaters. So we sent Ginny, because she was _less _known and knew Sirius better then Miss Lovegood or Mr. Longbottom, and she would know where there would be a good spot away from the action to keep him _safe_. And now, we don't know when in time she went because her hand jumped when _you _came in and _I don't know how many times the bloody dial spun_!"

* * *

Ginny apparated to the only place she knew she could find Sirius. She knocked on the door and prayed that the Potters were not only home, but could help her. A woman not much older than twenty-one opened the door. Her wine red hair was swept up into a loose bun and her sparkling emerald eyes looked at Ginny inquiringly.

"May I help you?"

"Are you Lily Evans-Potter?" Ginny shifted from foot to foot, nervous that she would be turned away.

"Yes, and it's just Potter. What can I do for you?" Lily studied the girl in front of her. She had never seen her before, but the girl looked a bit like a Weasley. Maybe she was a relative of Arthur's? But the Weasley's hadn't had a girl in _ages_... And how would this girl know where she and James lived?

"I'm looking for Sirius Black. Do you know where I could find him?"

"Sure, in fact he's here now for luncheon. Come in and I'll get him for you. _Sirius_!" Lily called, stepping away from the door. "Have a seat; he'll be right with you. _**Sirius**_!" Lily walked away, yelling for the blue eyed Marauder.

Ginny sat on the couch, placing her bag on the floor next to her, and hunched over, her head in her hands. Now that she was here, she didn't know what she was going to do. Not exactly anyway.

"What am I going to _say_?" she asked her self, sitting up. "'Hello, Sirius. I'm here to keep you alive for the next sixteen some years.' Like _that'll _go over well." Ginny slumped over again; her face in her hands once more and her ginger hair shielding her from view.

"I don't know her name," came Lily's voice from the down the hall, "but she's cute and she looks lost."

"Any idea why she's askin' for me?" _'That was Sirius…'_

"No; just that she was."

"Hey, Padfoot, wouldn't it _suck _if she was related to you?" _'Was that James?'_ "If Lily says she's cute, then maybe you two could…"

"James, you _stop that_! We don't even know why the poor thing's here yet. Let Sirius talk to her first, at least."

"_Then_ you could-"

"Prongs," came Remus' voice, full of warning, "You're getting carried away. Stop." _'Didn't know that Professor Lupin was here too…'_

The four of them entered the front room and looked at Ginny, still hunched over. James looked at Sirius and pushed him forward. The blue eyed, black haired man glared at his friend before addressing the ginger haired girl slumped over on the couch.

"Um… hello. You uh… wanted me?" He bounced on the balls of his feet, unsure of what else he should do or say. The girl sighed and straightened, pushing her long thick hair out of her face to reveal slightly freckled yet clear skin, a rounded pixie-like nose and the most beautiful brandy coloured eyes he had ever seen. His breath nearly caught at the sight of her.

"Hello, Sirius Black," Ginny said, sounding weary, "I'm here to keep you alive for the next sixteen some years."

* * *

"So wait, you're from the future and were sent, by accident, 20 years into the past—which would be _now_, right?" Remus questioned Ginny.

"Yup." Ginny nodded, her eyes on the kitchen table in front of her.

"And the time turner you were using got knocked some how and you can't set it back, so you looked for Sirius until you can reach Dumbledore so that you can fix it, right?"

"That covers it." Ginny kept her eyes on the table, resisting the urge to look up at the four friends as they put their heads together and spoke amongst them selves. _'They can't believe me,'_ she thought. _'_I_ wouldn't believe me. The tale itself is outrageous and they've no reason to trust me...'_

"Why don't you just go to Hogwarts now?" Lily asked.

"Because people I know, or who will know me in the future, are there right now. If I go, I'll be noticed, and since I know how fast news travels at Hogwarts, those people will find out and bad things might happen."

"Do any of us know you in the future?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the difference?" James put in.

"You lot are older and know better than to do anything stupid. At least, I'm _counting _on it. From what I've been told, you guys weren't the most _responsible _group in school and, well… I'm hoping that with age came a certain amount of wisdom."

Remus, James and Lily all looked at Sirius then back at Ginny. "Keep hoping," they said together.

"_Hey_!" Sirius protested. "I'm not _that _irresponsible."

"Oh _really_?" Lily asked eyes mockingly wide. "Then _who _was it that lost their keys _six _times in _one _hour? At _our _house?" Sirius sputtered.

"_Who_ said that we should surprise Dumbledore by setting off a thousand-some dung bombs in the front hall of Hogwarts for the graduating seventh years?" James asked

"That was _seven years _ago, Prongs."

"Try _yesterday_."

"Then there's the _motorcycle _you got Arthur Weasley to make fly," Remus added.

"You know Arthur Weasley?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah! He's helped us _loads _of times in the—ow!" Sirius rubbed his shin where Remus had kicked him. "Moony, what was _that _for?" Ginny giggled as the werewolf glared at his friend.

"Guys, I know about the Order of the Phoenix; you don't have to worry. Hell, I'm in it else I wouldn't be here. Speaking of my being here, though, I _still _don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, I _can't _go the Dumbledore like I said, and I'd feel bad if I left Sirius and he got hurt, but I _can't _stick around."

"Well," James looked at his friends then back at Ginny, "Why don't you crash with Sirius for a while? It makes sense if you're trying to keep him out of trouble, I think."

"That's not a bad idea, James," Lily praised grazing her lips across his cheek. "I _love _it when you're intelligent." James' ears turned pink and he ruffled his hair.

"Uh… really guys," Ginny said. "I don't want to impose on anyone. I mean, I'm _sure _I could find a room at an inn or somewhere… if I had any money with me," she added softly. The Marauders looked at each other and nodded, silently agreeing.

"Well," Sirius stood and grabbed Ginny's bag, "I've had the most enjoyable afternoon, but I believe I must get going, seeing as I have a guest I must attend to. Come on you," he picked Ginny up by her shoulders and stood her on her feet. "You're staying with me." Ginny stammered but soon found it hopeless as Sirius searched his coat for his keys. "Now where did they go…?" Ginny reached into his right pocket and pulled out a key ring with only four keys on it. "Thank you, Ginny; how did you find—"

"You always keep your valuables in your right pocket in the future. I was guessing."

"Ah."

* * *

so that's it. i hope it wasn't too confusing for you guys. if it was, let me know and i'll explain. for example, one of the reviewers asked why Ginny couldn't just travel back to her original destination. the answer to that is that she needs Dumbledore to set the Time Turner and i need a conflict to write a story. she'll get to Dumbledore later, though, and more will be explained then. review if you can, and you should so do.


	3. Chapter 3

and here's number three. i think i'm going to figure out if i could possibly work with one dash instead of multiples. because i have one chapter that's primarily letters and need some way to separate them. if it works here, i'm going to use the same method to separate time-changes. i really don't like page-breaks unless i'm dividing ANs from stories. i'm just anal-retentive that way. anyway, this one goes (again) from 2005 to 1985. you have questions, let me know.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Arthur Weasley and Harry gathered in Dumbledore's office. Kingsley, Moody and Tonks were glaring at Harry alternatively, while Lupin and Arthur sat in front of the Head Master's desk looking worried. As for Harry, he stood next to Lupin's chair, his eyes trained on a spot above Dumbledore's head. Albus looked that them all, his blue eyes twinkling before opening and closing various drawers, looking for something rather important.

"Head Master," Moody growled, "Potter's put this whole plan in jeopardy simply because he didn't want the girl to go. As punishment, I say heavily armed probation." Dumbledore chuckled, not looking up.

"Albus," Arthur added, "this is my daughter, my only one, and my youngest. Is there anything you can do?"

"Don't worry, Arthur," Dumbledore said, producing a small sealed envelope with the year '2005' on it. He broke the wax seal and opened it, scanning the letter before handing it to the red-haired man. "I think you'll see her again."

"Good Merlin…" Arthur exclaimed, reading it. "It's from Ginny! It's dated nearly 20 years back, but it's from her!"

_June 24th, 1985_

_Dear Dad,_

_Stop worrying. When Harry barged in on Kingsley and me when we were trying to save Sirius, the dial spun twenty times, instead of the original four. I'm fine; tell that to mum, because I know she must be pulling her hair out by now. I've found Sirius, so I'm staying with him until I can get home. He's being very nice to me so if you see him, thank him for me. James and Lily Potter and Remus Lupin are helping too, when they can. If Harry's there, tell him not to beat him self up too much. I know that Ron will be angry enough to do that for him when he finds out. That's all I can think of for now, so I guess I'll keep you posted as things progress. Good bye for now, and don't forget that I love you all very much._

_-Ginevra M. Weasley._

_

* * *

_

"There," Ginny said, sealing her letter. She handed it to Dumbledore, who put it in one of his desk drawers. "So… now what do we do now?"

"Well, might I suggest getting some appropriate clothing, Miss Ginny?" the Head Master said. For the past four days, Ginny had been wearing Sirius' old shirts and pants, all of which were too big for her and needed to be rolled and tied and belted into place. Ginny looked at Sirius then back at the Head Master and blushed.

"She has no money," Sirius said, sounding slightly annoyed and just a bit condescending. "And she refuses to let me buy her anything." Ginny turned bright red and looked at her host.

"It makes absolutely no sense for you to spend money on me if I'm not going to be here long anyway." She turned back the Head Master. "Right?"

"Wrong," Albus said sadly. "I'm afraid that you won't be leaving here for another few months yet, Miss. Ginny."

"What? _Why_?" Ginny paled. Why couldn't she go home? What good would her staying in this time period possibly be?

"We haven't all the… _kinks _I believe is the word, worked out yet on the time turner you used. It's a bit different than what we're used to, and it might take longer than we hoped for you to get home. You're stay here will be a lengthy one, to be sure, and you must stay with Mr. Black. Now if you're not comfortable spending his money, I can set up an account at Gringgots for you. Would that be suitable for now?"

"Yeah…" Ginny said vaguely, "I guess…" It was a bit much to take in all at once. She couldn't go home, she had to stay with Sirius for an undetermined amount of time, the Head Master was pushing money on her… '_But I can't go home,_' she thought sadly. "Will I be able to write more letters?"

"Why, of _course_, Miss Ginny! There's no harm in it that I can see. Now, if that's all, I must get to a rather important meeting about snapping text books. I'll keep in touch with you. Miss Ginny, since it might take a few weeks for the account to go through, take this," he handed her a purple velvet pouch, "and get anything you think you might immediately need."

* * *

"Okay," Sirius said as he and Ginny walked down Diagon Alley. "We bought you clothes for the next three weeks, various other… affects that you might need, and the only thing left is a bed." Ginny's eyes widened.

"No, I'm not buying a bed. And _neither are you_," she added when he opened his mouth.

"Ginny, we _need _another bed! We don't know how long you're going to be staying so we need somewhere suitable for you to sleep. And while we're on the topic of furniture," he steam rolled, "we're getting you a… closet-thingy for you to keep your clothes in."

"You mean an _armoire_? Padfoot, no; where are you going to _put _it? The flat only _has _one bed room! And you can't expand with out the proper permit, which takes at _least _four-to-five months to get, and we don't know if we _have _that kind of time. Now, your room _does _have room for an armoire, but an extra bed is out of the question."

"Then what do _you _suggest, Miss Know-It-All?" Sirius groused.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Ginny said sounding resolute. "You've been sleeping on it since I got here and it's unfair to you. It's your bed and it isn't right for me to keep pushing you out if it."

They took a seat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and ordered something cool before continuing.

"Ginny, you are a guest in my house," Sirius said as they waited for their sundaes. "I refuse to allow you to sleep on the couch." Ginny rolled her brandy eyes.

"Then _where_, oh Wise and Wonderful Padfoot, do you suggest I sleep?"

"In the _bed_," Sirius proclaimed as the waiter placed their ice cream in front of them, eying them strangely.

"With _out _having you give up your bed?"

"We're going to be sharing it, Gins."

"_**What!**_"

"Ginny," Sirius swallowed his chocolate cherry fudge ripple before continuing, "we are two adults, _responsible _ones at that, and I don't think it would be that much of a problem. That bed is big enough for four more people and you know it. Why worry?" Ginny sputtered; her brain in over-drive.

"It isn't _proper_! And a bit creepy, I think; I mean you're about 21 years older than I am, Sirius. Besides, what if something happens and…" Ginny trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"We'll be on separate sides of the bed, Ginny." Sirius' attitude was stern. "And I like to think that I have a bit more restraint than that, thanks much." He was a bit miffed that she would think that he would take advantage of her that way. Once again, Ginny fought to find the right words.

"I didn't mean it that way, Sirius-"

"It doesn't matter; the subject is closed. We're sharing a bed until you leave. _Now_," he sighed, his tone brighter, "what say you after this we go and find that closet-thingy, huh?"

"It's called an armoire, _Black_," came a cold drawl from behind them. "If you're _going _to refer to something, _do _it correctly." Sirius rolled his eyes and turned in his seat.

"What do _you _want, Malfoy?" Lucius smirked and rounded the table and looked at them, his eyes glittering, yet blank.

"Just wondering why you're on what _seems _to be a _date _with Potter's… wife." Ginny looked up at him and saw shock cross his face so fast that she almost thought that she had imagined it.

"I am _not_, nor do I ever _plan on being_, a Potter, _sir_." Malfoy's smirk widened and an ice blonde eyebrow shot up.

"Well then," his voice was like silk as he straightened up, "who are you?" Ginny smiled, looking like an alarmingly charming loon.

"I'm Ginny, and I don't like you so go away. Please," she added as an after thought.

* * *

so i'm slightly paranoid and am not too sure that the single dash will work. if it does, than it will be used to differentiate between minor time changes. unfortunately, major time changes (like '05 to '85) will have to use page breaks. if you have any questions, let me know. and if you can, review. and you should, so do.


	4. Chapter 4

okay, chapter four. the single dashes didn't work. more's the pity. this one starts in 2005 and goes back to 1985. just like the previous ones. if you have questions, let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_I'm gonna kill him_!" Ron yelled as Harry, Arthur and the others walked out of the fire place. Launching himself at Harry, both boys fell to the ground in fisticuffs, Ron winning more than a little. Rage and fury gave him the edge and advantage, while Harry just lay there knowing that Ron's anger wasn't wholly misplaced. He did fight back, though; his male-pride and ego wouldn't let himself get the shit beaten out of him. When they were finally pulled off each other, Ron's tears ran together with the blood coming from his nose and split lip.

"She's my _sister_!" he cried, straining against Kingsley and Moody, who held him away. "She's my sister and now _she's gone_ because _he _can't see past his own _selfish wants_! She was _helping _you, Harry! She was _helping_!" Harry looked at his friend with hollow eyes.

"You're right, Ron," he said sadly. "I don't blame you for coming at me like you did." Harry had several bruises blooming rapidly across his face, his eyes beginning to swell a bit and colour, his lip bleeding—a mirror image of the cut on Ron's own lip.

"Oh stop acting stoic, _Potter_," Ron spat. "It's disgusting. _You _disgust me. And to think that I believed you when you said that you _loved _her. You didn't love her, Harry, or else you would've _trusted _her and let her get Sirius. And now she's _gone_!"

That's when Ronald Weasley, sixth son in the Weasley line and closest to his sister, broke down, sagging against Moody and Kingsley. Hermione rushed to him, trying to comfort and quite him. And no one noticed when Harry slipped out the front door.

Harry walked down the side walk, not really caring where he was going. His face was still bloody from Ron hitting him, but it didn't matter to him. In his mind, he deserved what he got. In fact, he wouldn't blame Ron –or the entire Weasley family for that matter –if they hated him for the rest of his natural born life. Or killed him, which ever they preferred.

'_Why did it bother me that Ginny was going to save him and not me?'_ he wondered. _'Ron's right; if I had really loved her I would've trusted her enough with this. I wouldn't've felt the compulsion to go and stop her, to go in her place. But I do love her! I don't know how else to explain what I feel for her other than love. Merlin, help me straighten this out. I don't know if I can handle the guilt.'_ Then, unable to help himself, his mind strayed to the letter Dumbledore had produced form his desk. _'It had the year 2005 on it… did he know what it was? Probably, I mean, it's Dumbledore. But was that actually Ginny? She mentioned my parents; is she friends with them? Has she told them anything about me? Gods, I hope she comes back soon…'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Remus coming up beside him.

"It's strange," the werewolf said after a moment. "I have all these old memories, but I know that they're brand new. I remember the day she showed up, you know."

"What?" What was he talking about?

"I remember when Ginny showed up on James and Lily's door step. Your mother came bursting into the kitchen, where your father, Sirius and I were playing cards. 'Sirius', she said, 'Sirius, there's a _girl _in the front room and she's _cute _and she's asking for _you_!' Your mother was always trying to match Sirius or myself up with some one."

"What happened?"

"Oh, well… the four of us tromped into the front room—talking about who she might be—but when we got there… _Merlin_, what a sight. That was one of the few times Sirius was stunned speechless. She was beautiful; well, looking back it was just Ginny, but I remember wondering why the gods would allow such an _angel _on earth. Then, of course, she told us how she got there and that she needed our help. And she didn't say anything that would change the future, only what we absolutely needed to know. Never told us her last name either, and anytime we went some where that required one it was different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Remus thought for a second drawing up new memories, "we had to go see Arthur once at the Ministry, and she needed a last name to get in, you know? So she was Ginevra Dickenson. The next time we went, to talk to talk to Moody, she was Ginevra Wallace. Then, this one time, Sirius was taking her out for a date at some fancy restaurant, but she was late due to a meeting with Dumbledore running over, and he described her to the head waiter and said her name was Ginevra _Snape_. She wasn't too happy about that one."

"Wait," Harry put his hand on Lupin's arm, stopping him. "She and Sirius _dated_?"

"Oh yeah; after living together for about a month, he finally gave in and asked her out."

"Hang on, what do you mean; they were _living together_? That's backwards isn't it? Aren't you supposed to date, and _then _live together?" Harry was a bit upset by this. Ginny knew that Harry liked her and she wasn't even supposed to be there; why was she dating and living with his Godfather?

"Well, when she got here she had no where to go and no money, and she didn't want to leave Sirius lest he get hurt, so she moved in with him. Though, it was a bit of a shock when I found them on bed together." Harry stopped, not breathing, not blinking, not anything, too shocked to move.

"_**WHAT!**_"

* * *

Ginny, slightly groggy and not really wanting to wake up yet, snuggled deeper into the warmth of the blankets and arms around her.

'_Wait a minute… arms?' _Ginny's eyes shot open and she sat up, dislodging the arm her companion had draped across her stomach, and looked at Sirius. She was lucky that he slept like the dead, or she would've had to deal with him and his ego. _'It was cold last night,'_ she rationalized, trying to convince her self that every thing was normal. _'Yes, that must be it. It was cold and that's why we were spooned together. No other explanation.'_

"_Sirius_!" Ginny heard Remus come in the front door of the apartment and cursed whatever power it was that gave the Marauders the bright idea that they should all exchange keys to their respective places of residence. "Sirius, are you awake?"

Ginny, now in a panic because his voice was closer, laid down again, her back to Sirius, and hoped that Remus would think that they were still asleep and leave. She really didn't want him to see her in bed; while every one knew that she and Sirius shared a bed, they had never come in on them before, and Ginny was a little scared at what they might think. Granted, she could've gotten _out _of bed, but she didn't realize this until Remus was just outside of their door. As she began to get up again, Sirius reached out for her, still blissfully unaware of the werewolf and his companion's alarm, and dragged her back against him, nuzzling her neck.

"Little tease," he murmured, sounding groggy. Unfortunately for Ginny, that's when Moony decided to come in. And scream.

"**MY EYES!**" he yelled, slapping both hands over his said anatomy. This woke Sirius up, who instinctively squeezed Ginny closer. "My poor, _poor __**eyes**_!"

"What's going on?" the black haired man demanded.

"I was hoping _you _could tell _me_," Moony countered reproachfully.

"_Padfoot_…" Ginny gasped. "Must… _breathe_…"

"Merlin, Ginny," Sirius said, letting her go and sitting up. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Ginny propped herself up on her left elbow and placed her hand on her aching ribs, taking a few deep breaths before answering.

"Yes, Sirius, I'm fine." Ginny took another lung filling breath. "I'd be a bit more worried about Remus there, though."

"Man!" Remus exclaimed, still shielding his eyes. "I knew that you two had to share a bed but… _together_?"

"Usually that's what people do when they have to share a bed, Moony old pal," Sirius said, mocking him. "They're in it… _together_." Remus dropped his hands and glared at his long time friend.

"You know what I mean, Sirius Black. Not that I care, but you could've at least _told _me so that I wouldn't've barged in like that."

"Remus," Ginny said, "if Sirius and I ever start doing more than sleep in this bed, you'll be the _first _to know. Now, if you'll both excuse me," Ginny scooted to the edge of the bed and climbed out, "I'm going to make myself some coffee."

Once Sirius was quite sure that she was out of hearing distance, he flopped back on the bed and groaned, looking at the ceiling above him.

"Why, Moony?" he asked in semi-turmoil, throwing his arms to the ceiling. "_Why_ do I have to find her so unbearably attractive?" His hands came down over his eyes. "Close the door, Moony, and lock it. I don't want her to know about this conversation." After doing so, Remus conjured up a chair by the bed, as to listen more comfortably.

"So, you told me to come because…?" he prompted; it didn't take much to get Sirius rolling.

"I've been having dreams, Moony, all about her. Everything for the past three and a half weeks has been about _her_. I wake up and she's _there_; I go to buy more newt innards and she's _there_; I go to your house, to Lily and James', and she's _there_. I can't escape her, Moony, and I don't even know if I _want _to. She's... she's exactly right. I had a dream about her last night, Moony, and it was… I don't even know if I can tell you, if I have the words to. The colour of her hair, the way she moved… it was _simply amazing_. What am I going to do, Moony? She's so close, but I can't have her, and I don't know if I could handle her leaving now. Good Merlin, how bad is that?" Sirius sat up and ran a hand through his bedraggled hair. "She's here a month at most and I can't even think of what I'd do with out her."

"Well," Remus said after a while, unsure, "after what I saw this morning, you were more than half-way to keeping her."

Sirius stared at the werewolf like he had grown a second head. "Moony, we share because we _have _to."

"Whose idea was it to share the bed?"

"Mine, but only because there's no room in the apartment for a second one and she refuses to let me do anything about it because we don't know how long she's staying! If it were up to her, she'd be sleeping on the bloody _couch_!" Since his friend's volume had been steadily increasing, Remus put a Silencing Charm around the room.

"My suggestion to you is," he said, turning back, "that if we don't lose her within the next two weeks, you ask her out."

"Ask her out?"

"Yes, you know—on a _date_. The sooner you start dating…"

"The sooner we can…" The werewolf nodded.

"And she won't object. I know," Remus put his hands up, warding off Sirius' protestations, "it seems crass when put so bluntly, but it's absolutely true."

"But she deserves _more _than that, Moony."

"Then give her more."

"But what about when she leaves? What if she takes it all _with _her?" Moony was starting to get a little impatient with his friend; all this worrying over some girl was _very _unlike him.

"Then don't _let _her leave. Now no more '_what-ifs_'. Do it or don't, Sirius; it's your choice. But if I was as dire as you seem to be, I'd do it."

Sirius flopped back onto the bed and ran his hands over his face and into his hair.

"I can't think properly this early in the morning. I need coffee. You want some?" Sirius got out of bed and took the charms off the room. "She makes the best coffee." The two friends left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'd love to, Padfoot, but I have to get going. I need to see Lily and James about some money they owe me. Another time, perhaps?" The three friends had been betting on when Sirius would admit that he felt something for his house guest. "Remember what I said, Black. Bye, Ginny; I'll see you two later."

* * *

"Ginny?" Sirius asked about a week later. The two were walking down the streets of Muggle London, just window shopping. "We've been living together for about five weeks, right?"

"Yeah, what about it? It's not too much trouble it is?" Ginny began to panic. "I mean, if it is I could always get a room at an inn… somehow."

"No! No, no… I'm just saying, we've been living together for a while, and we go nearly everywhere together-"

"You want your space, don't you? I can understand that, I mean if I spent nearly every moment of my life for nearly five weeks with the same person, I'd want my space, too." She stopped for a breath, giving Sirius the opening he needed.

"Ginny!" he stopped and grabbed her by the arms, impatient. "I'm trying to ask you on a _date_, not push you away!"

"Oh…" Ginny said, stunned and a bit confused. "Well… I wasn't expecting that." Sirius laughed and gave her a hug.

"Ginny," he chuckled, "Ginny, I find you _very _attractive and I think I've been rather obvious about just how much."

"If you've been obvious then I've been obtuse."

"Is that a yes or a no, then?"

"Oh, that's a yes," Ginny smiled, and then looked sad. "I don't think we'll be dating for a long time, but it's a yes." Sirius put his arm around her as they started walking again.

"What do you mean?" He disguised the sadness in his voice with curiosity.

"Well, for one, there's the obvious fact that eventually I'm going to return to my own time." Ginny looked absently at the windows they passed. "Secondly, we both have habits the other doesn't know about and will most likely find disgusting or disturbing. For another thing, we don't know each other that well." Sirius looked at her and laughed, relived that she wasn't questioning him like he thought she would be.

"Ginny, you can't be serious. Point one: _carpe deum_; seize the day! Even if you _do _end up leaving soon, we'll always have our time together. Point two: we've been living together for the past _four and a half weeks_—there's not a lot we don't know about each other. We have been pretty much dating all ready; going everywhere together, eating out when neither of us felt like cooking. Not much will change, I think."

And to Ginny's surprise, not much did change. They still slept in the same bed; they still went every where together. The small things changed, of course, like holding hands and he had started to play with her hair when they were relaxing in bed, or watching a movie, or curled up on a couch at Lily and James' after dinner. What Ginny wasn't expecting, though, was the big changes.

For example, one night about four weeks after they had begun their relationship, Ginny was washing the dishes after dinner. She knew that she could've done it by magic, but doing it manually was more satisfying and a bit comforting. She hummed some song she had heard on the Wizard Wireless Radio, moving the dishes from the sink to the drying rack, creating a semi hypnotic rhythm: water, song, dishes clanking, water, song, dishes clanking. In her own little world, she didn't notice when Sirius came into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the jam with his hands in his pockets and watching as she moved her hips in time to the tune she heard in her head.

Slowly, as not to startle her, Sirius made his way across the smooth, cold floor to stand behind her. As gently as he could, he pressed against her back and slid his hands down her arms. She jumped, because she wasn't expecting it, but didn't say anything. Sirius kissed her neck and covered her hands with his as she continued to wash the dishes. Eventually she began to hum and move her hips again, Sirius moving with her, the two creating a sensuous rhythm between them. Sirius held her hands when she finished, washing the soap from them, and grabbed a towel to dry them as well. Ginny couldn't help but be moved by such a simple act of love. She turned her head and looked at his crystalline blue eyes, which seemed to sparkle even in the half light of the dim kitchen. He bent his head, lowering his mouth to hers.

It was a slow kiss, deep and loving, like nothing Ginny had ever experienced before. The kisses she had had with Harry in her fifth year and been sweet and full of teenage passion. But this was different… this was beautiful… this felt like home. None of her past boyfriends had dared to be this… exposing; none had been so informal with her that they had put their whole self into a kiss. Ron had made sure to scare the living shit out of them before anything too deep happened.

'_But Ron's 20 years in the future…'_

Ginny closed her eyes and sank in.

* * *

ooOOoo. kissy-kissy. so sweet. small edits in this chapter. and i still have to figure out what i'm going to do when the major letter-chapter gets hit up. but anyway, review if you can. and you should, so do.


	5. Chapter 5

this one doesn't jump. but it does have those letters i was worried about. i've decided to roll my eyes and ignore my own annoyance about the dashes. even though it really does bother me. anyway, if you have any questions, let me know.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Harry and Remus had gone back to the house. Kingsley, Tonks and Moody had gone back to the Ministry, still having work to do. Ron was up stairs, Hermione and Charlie with him, trying to get him to calm down while dealing with their own grief and anger over Ginny's disappearance. Arthur, Molly, Bill and Percy were all in the living room, talking quietly amongst them. They stopped, though, when Harry got up and walked, head hung, into the kitchen.

"He's taking it pretty hard, you know," Remus said.

"I can't see how," Percy spat. "_He_ doesn't know how it feels to love and lose a sister."

"But he _did _love her, Percy—"

"I remember," Molly cut in, stopping the fight before anything too bad happened, "the first time I really go to talk to Ginny. Back then, that is. The Potters, Remus, Sirius and Ginny had come over for dinner and Ginny insisted on helping. It was winter and I was pregnant with Ron. Sirius and Ginny had been married for three months –"

"_Married_?" Percy exclaimed.

"She was your boys' favourite aunt. None of you could get enough of her. She was about four months pregnant with Lily right behind her at three."

"Hadn't we gone to their wedding, Molly?" Arthur asked his wife.

"Yes, but we didn't really know her. Ginny and Sirius were just head over heels for each other. You could see it when their eyes met. Even from across the room, the love between them was just so beautiful." Molly would have said more, but the fireplace flamed and turned green. Suddenly, a rather large something landed in the fire place, causing smoke and to soot billow out. When it all had cleared, a boy about 19 years old stood in front of the grate. He coughed, brushing the ash from his front and shaking it out of his hair.

"Argh," he croaked. "I _hate _the floo. Can't see why I couldn't have apparated like I usually do." Just then, Harry burst in from the kitchen.

"What happened!" he yelled.

"Hey, Harry!" The boy moved towards him. "How's my favourite-"

"_Sirius?_"

Crystal blue eyes blinked. "Well, _that's _a first. I know that dad and I look a like, but for my own _cousin_, who I practically grew _up _with, to mix us up… I don't know whether to take it as an insult or a complement."

It was Harry's turn to blink. But in that split second that he's eyes were closed, Harry's head filled with new things that he had always known: birthdays spent with Sirius, this boy and a beautiful red head; laughter; pulling pranks on Dudley just so that Aunt Petunia would call Sirius and his wife so that he could talk to them; trips to the zoo; seeing soccer games; finding out he was a wizard and feeling somewhat betrayed but knowing why he wasn't told.

"Sorry, Jett," he said, his eyes now open in more ways than one. "I forgot myself for a moment. When's the rest of that army you call a family going to get here?"

"Well the other boy's will be here soon, but mum and dad will be late because they're spending a little extra time with-"

"Well, I _do _feel loved," Molly said, mockingly bitter.

"Sorry Gram!" Jett Black, first son of Sirius and Ginny Black, walked over to his 'grandmother' and kissed her hello, then turned to Arthur and shook his hand, nodding. "Grim. Hey Perce! Stop the 'Scissor Fiends' yet?"

"I don't know _why _they keep taking things off my desk! That's the _third _time this week!"

"I'm telling you, Perce; you goatta get your self a Biting Desk. Dad loves his. Of course," he added under his breath as he led Harry back to the kitchen, "Dad's the one taking the stuff off his desk in the first place." Harry laughed.

"He would. I don't see how your Mum can stand Percy's stubborn… big-headedness."

"I never understood it, Har, or the connection," the 19 year old Black said, "but they all love her. I mean, I know she's distant family, but we've been attending every Weasley family function since… before I was born."

"Distant family…" Harry thought of the Ginny he knew. He missed her, and it hadn't even been 5 hours since she had left. He wished she was there, with him to help him get along and handle this like she always had before all this happened. She was best, out of all the people he knew, at keeping him calm and helping him cope with things Harry didn't think he could handle. She had been there ever since his 6th year, and now she was gone.

"Harry," Molly said, coming into the kitchen, "the head master is here. He says he has some things for you."

"Oh… okay." Harry gave a grim smile to his 'cousin', which was returned in like, before heading for the kitchen door.

"Hey, Gram?" Jett asked, adopting a charming smile that was meant to get what he wanted. "Do you think that you could make me one of your world-class sandwiches?" Molly laughed at her 'grandson' as the door swung shut.

"Harry!" Albus Dumbledore smiled, pulling something out of his robe pockets. "I trust you are feeling better than this morning?"

"Yes professor", Harry answered dutifully.

"Excellent; well, I have found a collection of letters addressed to you and Arthur. They were dated, so I did my best to place them in chronological order. Here you are," he handed a small stack of envelopes to Arthur. "Now, I smell Molly-Food in the kitchen; if you'll excuse me." He walked out, leaving Harry and Mr. Weasley alone.

"Well?" Arthur asked as he took the first letter from the bundle. Harry shrugged and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Might as well."

_August 3rd, 1985_

_Dear Harry and Dad… been here three months and Sirius has asked me to marry him... Set a date… the 21st of next month…. In more interesting news…. Having a baby…. Sirius wants it to be a boy… knowing the Weasley genes, it will be…. Haven't decided on names yet, but it's still early…. I really wish you were here… love to all!_

_August 15th, 1985_

_.… wedding plans suck! It's so hard… problems with Sirius' family…. The Weasley Family is invited of course… all the Order will be there…. I really miss you all right now… homesick…. Can't contact the Burrow yet… it's all very exciting, but it sucks! I love you so much…_

_September 17th, 1985_

_Dear Dad… cried last night… miss you so much…. I want to ask you to walk me down the aisle, but Dumbledore says that it would be really awkward... Percy can still be the ring barer, though…. James and Remus are going to be groomsmen… Lily is my matron of honour…. I can't believe it, I'm crying again…. Sirius is waiting… missing you like crazy!_

_September 22nd, 1985_

…_. wedding was yesterday… really beautiful…. Percy was so cute…. Dumbledore insisted that Snape walk me down the aisle… how creepy can that guy get! But I saw you in the crowd as I walked up… nice seeing the family…. The reception was so much fun…. James got drunk and took Lily home early! Fred and George were, well, Fred and George… Mum chased them around all night…. Really was nice to see Mum and the boys again… happy to know that I'll see Ron in March and Harry in July and my own little one in May! I love you all so much… Ginevra Molly Weasley 'du Lac' Black_

_October 8th, 1985_

… _three months pregnant… not big, but showing…. Beginning to think of names…. Sirius and I like Jettison… call him Jett…. Can't believe I'm going to be a Mum! You'll be a granddad… don't even know how I'm going to work that one out… Lily has been glowing for the past month, so I knew that something was up…. I'm beginning to understand what Mum went through…. She's going to have Ron a month or so ahead of me…. Wish I could share this with you!_

_December 23rd, 1985_

… _spending the Christmas Holidays with you guys! James, Lily and Remus are coming too… Peter's been acting strange…. I don't think that anything bad happened this Christmas, so I hope it's nothing…. Lily and I posed for a picture... the 'Pregnant Red-Heads' is what Remus called us… a little lame…. Ron's not even born yet and he's causing Mum trouble. She says she won't be having any more, but I know better.... Trying to find Remus a girl…. Tonks is a bit young yet…. Sirius' family is getting really annoying…. I've tried to be nice, and they like me because I'm a pure blood, but…. See the Malfoys at family get togethers…. Lucius keeps staring… oh well…. Love you all!_

_March 1st, 1986_

_Happy Birthday, Ronald Bilius Weasley! Born today… so proud of Mum…. Fred and George like the baby… such a cutie…. Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins are staying here…. Bill and Charlie are really trying to help with the other three…. Sirius is very good with the boys…. The twins' new word is 'baby'… they come up to me and pat my stomach saying 'baby? baby?'…. absolutely adorable! They're all asleep now… can't wait for my own… love to all!_

_May 24th, 1986_

_Welcome to the world, Jettison Thomas Black…. There's a new sort of joy in my heart… understand now, Dad, about protecting your family…. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape dropped by… slimy gits…. Lucius looked at Lily and I strangely, again… keeps whispering to Snape…. Still thinks we're sisters, no matter how many times we tell him…. I'm so grateful tat you stayed with us, Daddy…. So scared… will I be a good mother?_

_July 31st (or is it August 1st?), 1986_

_Dear Harry… born today! Harry James Potter… Lily wiped herself out… James fainted! Twice! You look so peaceful, Harry… and in little more than 15 months… so sad… they're so happy…. I promise not to let you forget them… love you all so much that it hurts sometimes…._

_December 25th, 1986_

… _baby's first Christmas! We spent the after noon with James, Lily and little Harry… Lily and I are still trying to get Moony someone…. Evening at the Burrow… loud as usual…. Molly's pregnant again… it's odd because this time it's me in there…. Merry Christmas, every one!_

_September 19th, 1987_

_Happy Birthday to me…. it's an odd feeling, to watch yourself be born…. You said you named her (me, really) after me, which is weird to hear… even made me her (my own!) godmother… never realized how pretty I was as a baby…. It's been such a great day!_

_November 1st, 1987_

_Dear Harry…. Voldemort fell last night…. James and Lily are dead… oh, they loved you so much, Harry, really they did…. Dumbledore won't let Sirius and I have him for safety reasons, and we're trying to understand... Sirius for the most part won't come out of the loo, and every now and then I hear these crashes… I'm so worried for him…. Remus is taking care of Jett until I can reason with him.... Oh, Harry… I love you, little one…. Dumbledore said that Sirius and I are allowed to visit you, but we can't tell you about our world... We love you so much, Harry…_

_November 4th, 1987_

_Sirius had the run in with Peter today…. We've been avoiding the little rat since… the prat had the audacity to insinuate that it was OUR fault for their deaths…. I tried to keep Sirius from going after him, but he just wouldn't listen…. Cornered Peter on a crowded street… 13 people are dead now…. Covering it up with a 'gas leak', whatever that is…. Sirius is in jail tonight…. Dumbledore said that he'll be able to get him out in a few weeks… thankfully won't end up in Azkaban…. Have overwhelming evidence that it was Peter that betrayed James and Lily and that it was him that blew the street up in Muggle London…. If I ever see that rat again, I'll crush him._

_September 1st, 1997_

_Dear Harry and Dad…. First day of school for Harry, Jett and Ron… hope they'll meet Hermione…. I know that Harry and Ron will get on together just fine… they're bound to bond through Jett, at least…. I miss you already! I hope you're prepared for the trials you'll face this year… be good… love you! I'm very proud of you, Harry!_

_Ginevra Black

* * *

_trying out extra spaces between the letters, hoping that helps. i think this is one of my favourite chapters in this story because of all the little pocket-windows it gives into Ginny's live in the past_. _anyway, if you can, review. and you should, so do._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

so here's number six, where we meet Jett's brothers. they're all various combinations of Gin and Sirius, and if you really want to know i can send you a descriptive list. i'm crap at drawing otherwise i'd doodle them up for you guys. this one is much, much longer than the other ones. it goes from 2005 to 1998, i think. yes, 1998. oh, and i rather shamelessly stripped one of Miracle Max's lines from _The Princess Bride_ for Albus. so that one isn't mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

"_Mmmm._" Jett and Albus walked out of the kitchen looking satisfied. "I never feel as full as I do after eating one of Gram's sandwiches."

"She certainly could teach the house elves at Hogwarts a thing or two about making the perfect MLT, where the mutton is nice and lean and the tomatoes are so perky… I just love it."

Just then, more people landed in the fire place. When the smoke cleared once more, the ash settling around the brick entrance, a boy of 17 with black hair, brown eyes and a smattering of freckles across his nose could be seen. He held two children, who had pieces of cloth covering their nose and mouth. One child held the 17 year olds hand was a boy and looked to be around three and had bright red hair and blue eyes. The other child was a girl, no more than a baby, and had a small tuft of red hair, brandy brown eyes and freckles still forming on her small body.

"Erik!" Jett said, greeting his brother. "The others coming?" he asked, picking up the little boy.

"Jett!" the three year old said, excited. "It was green! And we spun 'round and 'round like a merry gabound!"

"Merry-go-round, Rodney," Erik corrected gently.

"Dat's what I said!"

Six more boys landed in the fire place, all an interesting mixture of Ginny and Sirius. Caleb (15), Addison (13), Madden (11), Emmett (9), Corbin (7) and Gryffin (5) piled out and gave Molly and Arthur proper greetings.

"Caleb," Molly asked, "when are your parents getting here?"

"I know that Dad'll be here soon," answered the boy with curly red hair and blue eyes, "But I don't know about Mum."

"She probably won't be here for a while," said a boy with Sirius' black hair and Ginny's brandy eyes. "You know how much she likes –"

"Denny," Jett admonished, "be nice. Mum won't be able to see her this year on her birthday; Dad's taking Mum on that cruise for their 20th wedding anniversary, remember?"

"I can't believe it's been 20 years," Molly said, reminiscing. "When I found out that Sirius had only known her for three months before he asked her to marry him, I honestly didn't think it would last. But then I saw them together, up there at the altar, and I knew there was something there, something _special _between them." Arthur smiled at his wife and took her hand in his.

"Where's Charlie?" Erik asked, looking around. "Mum said that both he and Hermione would be here."

"He's up stairs with Hermione and Ron," Percy replied, nodding his head in the direction of the stairs.

"Wait," Molly held her arms out "give Pyralis to her Gram. Yes," she held the baby in the air, causing the one year old to giggle. "Who's my little red? Who looks just like her Mummy? Yes you do; yes you do!" The boys rolled their eyes, knowing how their Gram got around babies. Jett looked at Harry and tilted his head towards the front door. They exited quietly; it was a private matter they needed to discuss.

"First off," Jett began without any sort of prologue, "what the hell happen to your face?" Jett wasn't one to sugar coat or beat around the bush; he got it from his father.

"Oh…" Harry trailed off, touching his still tender eye, not quite sure how he would explain why Ron hated him now for sending Ginny back in time to Ginny's son. "Ron and I got into a fight." Jett tisked.

"Again? What happened _this _time?" Harry blanked as new memories filtered through. He and Jett boarding the train to Hogwarts for the first time; thinking that Ron was a bit too harsh on Hermione when they first met her; watching Jett and Ron make the Qudditch team as Chaser and Keeper so they could be together on the pitch; family picnics; fighting with Ron about Ginny on several occasions; fighting with Ron about the Order, about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, about the Whomping Willow, about Hagrid.

"Ginny," he said. "He doesn't want me to go out with her anymore." Harry looked at the wooden floor of the porch. "He said that he never really wanted me to go out with her to begin with. Said that all I do is cause her trouble." It was realistic enough and made sense with the new memories. Harry hoped Jett wouldn't figure out that he was lying through his teeth. But all Jett did was sigh and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"If there's one thing I know about my cousin, it's that he lacks finesse." The blue eyed boy sat on the stoop and motioned Harry to sit next to him. Once Harry was settled, he began again, staring at the empty street ahead of them. "He's right, though. You really shouldn't be going out with Ginny right now."

"Oh?" Harry asked. "And why is that?"

"Well, you know she's got that job as Lucius Malfoy's under secretary, right?" Heated disagreements with Ginny about her getting and keeping her new job filled Harry's mind.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I don't know if she's told you, but he's been asking her to do some… interesting things." Harry's eyes slit.

"_Like_?"

"Nothing bad," Jett said quickly, sensing Harry's growing hostility, "just strange. Like, he has her come in to his office and just stand there. He's called Mum in once or twice, too, and has them stand together. Ginny thinks he's gone nutters. From what she tells me, he has this picture of your Mum and my Mum somewhere around his office, and Ginny's come in on him a few times just… staring at them. Ginny says she hears him talking to that blonde haired lady, Mrs. Rock, about your mum when she comes in sometimes. It's a little creepy, in all honesty, and it's stressing Ginny out. You've always been a handful for her, though she'd never admit it, and the pressure from her job and her family and you? It's a bit much for anyone, really."

Harry thought for a moment before responding. As much as he hated to admit it, Jett was right: it was terribly unfair for Harry to expect Ginny to handle all his problems, especially now. Her boss was going insane, her family was pressuring her to ask Harry to marry her if he didn't do it soon, and he wasn't helping at all.

"You know, Malfoy Sr. used to think that Aunt Gins and my mum were sisters. And you have to admit, Ginny and your mum do look a lot alike." The blue eyed 19 year old looked at his companion, shock and disbelief in his eyes.

"You're off your rocker, mate. We've both seen pictures of our mums together, and while they _do _look a lot a like, it's not enough for them to be sisters."

"My Aunt Petunia looked nothing like my mum, and they were sisters."

"That doesn't mean anything, Harry. The fact is, Lucius Malfoy's gone bonkers and it's stressing Ginny out." Jett was getting aggravated; it was almost as if Harry was being difficult on purpose.

"I still can't figure out why she works for that slimy git." Harry groused. "Explain to me again _why _he isn't in Azkaban?" Jett sighed before launching into the speech he had memorized after so many tellings.

"Lucius Malfoy isn't behind bars because he deflected to the Order near the end of the Great War and helped bring down Voldemort in the last battle. After the Dark Lord killed Lucius' wife and tried to kill his son, Lucius vowed revenge and switched sides. Draco was placed under our protection, as I'm sure you remember. Lucius spied for us with Snape and together they supplied us with enough information to take down Moldie Volide and his followers. During the last battle, he helped capture more Death Eaters then the Aurors and was even one of those who helped get Voldemort into the right position so you could kill him. My own mum helped put him back together once the field was cleared. After the battle, he was put on trial for past crimes, to which he still pleaded innocent, and was set free."

Harry scowled at the side walk in front of him.

"I still don't like him."

"He gave Ginny a job right out of Hogwarts. Hell, he asked for her specifically. Harry, he's not that bad; just a bit creepy with Mum every now and then. And," Jett added reluctantly, "might be slowly going insane." Harry just shook his head.

"I don't think I'll ever like him."

"Like who, Harry?" He knew that voice so well, even after not hearing it for four years. That voice brought back memories, both old and new. Memories of tending to a hippogriff in the attic; of stories of his parents; of wondering why this man didn't just adopt him and take him away from the Dursleys; of finding out from Dumbledore why he couldn't. Harry looked up and stared, unbelieving, at the man in front of him. It took him a total of 3 seconds to get off the steps and launch himself at the man before him.

"_Sirius!_ Good Merlin, Sirius."

"Whoa, Harry," Padfoot staggered back, catching his balance before he fell over. "I know you haven't seen me for a while, but really now."

"It's felt like _years_," Harry whispered, holding his godfather tightly. "_Years and years._" Sirius looked baffled, but didn't move away. He patted his godson's back awkwardly, not sure what else to do.

'Is he okay?' he mouthed to his son over Harry's shoulder. Jett shrugged, as confused as his father.

"Harry," Sirius asked finally, "what's going on? Are you okay? Get into a fight with Ron again?"

"Well," Harry pulled back, "yeah. But that's not it. _Merlin_, Sirius, just let me look at you for a minute." He took the older man by the shoulders and looked in to the clear blue eyes he knew so well. He looked healthy; his skin was wrinkled only as much as a 41 year olds would be, and he was tan. There weren't any circles under his eyes, which were happy and un-haunted. He resembled the Sirius that was in the picture at his parent's wedding, rather than the Sirius that had come out of Azkaban after 14 years.

"Amazing," the 19 year old Potter murmured in awe. "She really did it."

"What?" Sirius looked baffled. "Who did what, Har – _oh._" Recognition twinkled behind Sirius' eyes. "Was that _today_?"

"Yeah." Harry hugged his godfather again. "She after you today."

"Wait… what?" Jett looked confused and a little irritated. "What's going on? What was today? Am I missing something?"

Sirius looked at his eldest son, a whimsical smile on his face.

"You're mother is an amazing woman, Jett. That's the only way I can explain it."

* * *

"You're never going to tell me where or when you come from, are you?" Sirius asked Ginny as thy walked down Diagon Alley. It was a family outing; Corbin – then three months – rested in his mother's arms, Emmett (1 ½) rode on Sirius' shoulders, Madden (3) was attached to his mother's waist via invisible string while Addison (5), Caleb (7), Erik (9), Jett (11) and Harry (11) ran through the streets. They had personally delivered Harry his letter to Hogwarts three days ago and were taking him shopping, along with Jett who would be starting as a first year with his 'cousin'. Harry looked at everything with a sense of awe; how could a world so magnificent be kept a secret for so long?

Ginny watched her boys show their cousin all the newest items to be bought, the coolest new toys, the fastest brooms on the market. She wondered if they would have such enthusiasm for life when they would need it the most.

"I came from here, just after you." Sirius rolled his eyes; this was her standard response whenever he asked that question.

"Yes, but _when_, love?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, sweetheart." She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the lips, smiling.

"That's what you always say, Gins, but I wonder if even you remember sometimes."

"Oh, trust me, Sirius. You'll know when we get there."

"How nauseatingly adorable," a cold draw came from behind the two of them. "The Black Zoo has come out to play."

"Lucius," Ginny said, turning, "how _boorish _to see you again. Going to torture someone, or do you think that you'll be able to restrain your self this time?" Ginny was referring to all the times that he had only just slipped out of the Order's grasp, leaving beaten and bloody bodies, some dead and some that might as well have been, in his wake for them to find. After Voldemort had disappeared, Lucius had gotten off of life in Azkaban due to claims of being forced, of being under the Imperious, and of threats to his family unless he complied. And the fact that piece by piece their evidence against him mysteriously 'went missing'. The only one of those claims that Ginny even hoped to believe was the fact that Voldemort had threatened his family. The Dark Lord had never had one of his own, but he knew how to manipulate a dying bloodline, and Draco was the last of the Malfoys in the United Kingdom. The Lucius Ginny knew would do anything to preserve his bloodline, even kill innocent people who had never done anything to him or his family; even kill those who didn't know why they were being killed, and couldn't defend themselves.

"Well, _Ginevra_," the blonde man's voice was smooth, like a velvet cushion used to smoother a king, "I think we all know that those charges were dropped. There wasn't enough proof to convict me of murder, or even torture for that matter." Ginny scoffed as he continued. "But that was quite some time ago, wasn't it? Why don't we let the past stay in the past this time, hmm? I see your eldest has miraculously obtained an invitation to attend Hogwarts."

"He was put on the list the day his was born, Malfoy," Ginny glared, "just like your little _ferret _was." The boy's mother might be Siruis' cousin and godmother to one of her children, but the boy was unapologetically spolied.

"Speaking of that brat," Sirius looked around, seemingly not noticing the death glare the elder Malfoy male was sending his way, "Where is he? At home pouting because you didn't buy him something like last time?"

"No," Lucius answered coldly. "Not like it's any of your business, but if you want substantial _proof_," he gave Ginny a pointed look, "you need only to check in Madame Malkins to see that my son is getting fitted for his robes for this coming school year."

"Oh, that reminds me! Sirius, can you take the boys to get their robes? I have to get Harry his owl. Here, take Denny," she untied the invisible string around her waist and gave it to Sirius to put around his. "You know how he gets when he's around new animals." They had had a cat for about a month after Madden had turned two. The boy had taken the cat's tail and had managed to tie it to one of the door knobs and after opening and closing the door five or so times, the cat was no more. They hadn't allowed Denny around any animals since. "Now, I'll meet you at Madame Malkins' in about an hour." She kissed her husband. "Don't eat them." She kissed him again, this time deeper. "I love you." Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"Just wait until we get home, Red." He walked off, sending her a rather lustful wink over his shoulder. Ginny giggled, still not believing that she had married him, and that they were so happy together. It felt like it was just yesterday when they had met, and now after 12 years of marriage, seven boys she still felt more joy in her life than she could ever imagine.

"I'll have you know," Lucius said, still standing behind her, sounding stiff, "that watching you two is positively disgusting."

"Then why watch?" Ginny flippantly answered as she headed off towards Eeylops Owl Emporium. Lucius fell instep next to her, which Ginny wondered at but didn't make a comment about. "If it bothers you, think about something else, something calming. Like how blue the sky is today, or what sheep think about while eating, or –"

"Red hair." Ginny stopped and looked at the blonde man before. "I haven't suddenly sprouted wings or a second head, have I?" he asked.

"No…" Ginny shook her head, "but red hair isn't something that I would consider a calming thing."

"Well, I've found that those with red hair have the most calming abilities."

"How so?"

"Well, take Lily Pot –" Ginny's warm eyes hardened and she turned, walking away before he could even finish. When he caught up to her and inquired as to why she had suddenly stormed off, she replied: "Don't you _dare _talk about Lily," her voice frigid. "You have _no right_, as someone who has been so dark and heinous, to even _think _about someone as kind and good hearted as Lily Potter." Lucius glared back, his eyes like ice.

"Ginevra, I assure you that by speaking of Lily Potter I do her no injustice. She was a lovely woman, as bright as the sun; she thought the better of every one she met. I would have moved mountains for her, if I were the type to. Lily's only shortcoming was that she married that… she married that _Potter _man." He spat the name as if it caused a foul taste in his mouth. "Granted, she couldn't have done much better, seeing as she was muggle-born, but she didn't have to _marry _him."

Ginny thought before saying anything. It was rare, rarer than a blue moon, for Lucius Malfoy to reveal himself this way to anyone, and it sounded as if this particular subject was a tender one for him. Half way through his monologue, Ginny had felt her self soften, and unwillingly a part of her had reached out to him, identifying with the cold sadness that emanated from his being.

"You… you cared for her, didn't you?" she asked softly. Lucius shifted gracefully and focused his eyes somewhere to the right of her head.

"Malfoys don't usually feel that kind of emotion for others, Ginevra. But I will admit that she did hold some importance to me."

"But what about your wife, your son? Don't you care for them?" They began walking together again, which Ginny imagined made it easier for Lucius because he wouldn't have to look at her when answering.

"I _do _care for my son, without question. I know that Draco is spoiled, but I can't show it in any other way. And as for Narcissa…. Our marriage was arranged before we were even born. What I feel for her is more of what I'd feel for a… companion, someone who lives with me who I can tolerate and who can in turn tolerate me. She feels the same, and we keep the utmost respect for each other; her's is the only bed I go to at night. We don't… stray, if you want to call it that. Perhaps in time what I feel for Narcissa will grow, but I highly doubt that it would ever match the amount of importance that Lily held."

Ginny's brow furrowed in thought. This wasn't the cold hearted Malfoy she knew; that man threw insults around like they were bits of candy in a parade, hated her and what she stood for with a passion, wouldn't blink at killing the next person that walked in front of him, and she had the strong suspicion that he kicked puppies in his spare time. But the man that walked next to her was, while blank faced, a living, breathing, _feeling _human being. Yes, he commanded respect and struck fear into the hearts of men, but he had so much emotion pent up in side of him. The question was –

"Why are you telling me this? From what I've seen of you, you'd rather cruse my very being than profess such a… _revealing _secret to me." Malfoy sighed and took her elbow, stopping her and causing her to turn and face him.

"I suppose," he began softly, "that it's because you remind me so much of her. The way you walk, that effortless grace, the colour of your hair," he reached up and gently fingered a crimson ringlet, "the shape of your face," he stroked her cheek almost reverently, "the way you don't pass judgement on a person until you know them. Nearly, anyway; I _still _can't understand is why you didn't… think highly of me when we first met, Ginevra." Ginny laughed and repositioned the baby onto her shoulder.

"Well, for one thing, you insulted the man who was being very kind to me, one whom I eventually married and had several children with."

"And the other?" Ginny sighed, thinking of Tom's diary.

"That's something I don't think I'll ever be able to explain to you, Lucius Malfoy." He looked at her inquisitively, his cold grey eyes taking in her face, looking for clues as to what she might be keeping from him.

"Next year," she patted his arm. "Around this time next year, Lucius, you'll see." Next year, she knew that he would give her younger self Tom Riddle's diary. "Now," she set her face in a smile, "why don't you help me pick out an owl for my nephew? It's his birthday today and this is the last gift from me." Malfoy rolled his eyes and smirked. This was the man she knew.

"If I must."

The two of them took their time looking through Eeylops Owl Emporium, looking for just the right owl for Harry. Ginny already knew that she'd end up picking out Hedwig, but wanted to nose around a bit first. Lucius pointed out quite a few dangerous looking birds, but Ginny nixed them for her godson, claiming them a bit too perilous for an eleven year old.

"I got Draco an Eagle Owl. I don't see why you shouldn't get Harry a Great Horned Owl."

"Great Horned Owls are terribly vicious, Lucius. Harry's much too… innocent to have something that destructive. I'm worried that it would end up hurting him."

"That's why you send it to a _trainer_, Ginevra."

"We don't have the time, money _or _the inclination to send it to a trainer, Lucius Malfoy. Now Harry is _not _getting a Great Horned Owl and that is that."

They passed a row of Elf Owls and Ginny was reminded, almost painfully, of Pig, Ron's owl. Moving on, Ginny looked for the Snowy Owl that Harry would grow to know and love, and whom in turn would come to love the boy. Finding her in about a half hour, they took the white speckled Snowy Owl and a cage to the front desk.

"Here," Ginny handed Corbin to her blonde companion, "Hold him while I get my money." Lucius looked baffled as Ginny placed the infant on his shoulder. He had never held something so small before. The black haired baby sighed and curled a small hand into the man's blonde hair. Lucius had never even held his own son when he was this tiny. Anxious that he would drop the child he mimicked Ginny's hold, placing a hand on the small head and another under the baby to support him. He remembered, for a moment, when Addison Black was born, the strained dinner they'd had at the manor before hand and the chaotic birth in one of the parlours. Though his face was blank, Ginny could see an uncharacteristic insecurity in his grey eyes. She and the clerk shared a smile.

"New father?" the clerk asked.

"No," Ginny answered, unsure of how to describe her relation to Lucius. "He's... a friend of the family."

Lucius, having heard this, inwardly smirked and pretended not to be paying attention, curious as to what else Ginevra would say about him.

"He must be good with children then," the clerk continued as she rung up Ginny's purchases, eyeing the Malfoy patriarch.

"Kind of; he's not the most responsible of men when it comes to kids," Ginny thought back to Draco's Eagle Owl, "but then again what man is, you know?"

"I know what you mean. My husband is determined to teach my 5 year old how to fly. The girl is 5 for Merlin's sake!"

"My husband is set on raising a fully functional Qudditch team before they enter Hogwarts. I think he's gone a bit crazy, my self."

"What about your friend?" the clerk placed Hedwig into her cage carefully. "He got any kids?"

"Yes, a boy. My eldest son and his will be starting Hogwarts this year, along with two of my nephews. It'll be an interesting year to say the least."

"I'll bet; four doubtlessly rambunctious boys, _together_? Bound to get some letters from their heads of house, you are."

"I'm looking forward to it." Ginny and the clerk shared a chuckle. "But seriously, Lucius is… a gentleman." The clerk's eyes widened, giving her a scared and almost awed expression.

"Wait… Lucius, as in Lucius Malfoy? He's…. _oh my_…"

"Ginevra," Lucius said, coming to take the red haired women by the elbow, "if you're finished, Black is still in Malkin's with the rest of your… brood."

"Well," Ginny picked up Hedwig in her new cage and stepped back from the counter, "Thank you so much. My nephew will just love this owl. Have a good day!" The clerk was still sputtering as the door closed behind them. Outside, Lucius and Ginny switched parcels ("A Malfoy can't be seen holding a baby; it's false advertisement") and headed towards Madame Malkin's.

"So," Malfoy started in his usual stiff tone. "I'm a '_friend of the family_', am I?"

"Well, I wasn't about to say you were the family enemy. It wouldn't make sense, seeing as we came in together and I had you hold Corbin. And as for the '_gentleman_' comment, because I know you were listening… well, I think you can be given the right price."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. As people stared as they walked passed, as it was a sight to see: Lucius Malfoy and Ginny Black walking together, he holding an owl of all things, and neither fighting or trying to kill each other. Some thought that maybe, just maybe, Lucius Malfoy had changed and was really turning a new leaf. Others were more practical and believed that in all actuality, he was planning something sinister for Mrs. Black. Either way, no one could quite believe their eyes. When the two arrived at Madame Malkin's, Malfoy surprised them yet again by opening the door for Ginny. He might've been a murderer and a powerful man at that, but he had been brought up as a gentle man and would act accordingly.

"Ginny" Sirius exclaimed, running to her, Emmett now on his hip rather than his shoulders. "They've over run me… we got in and they were fine until they saw the Malfoy boy… he must've said something because Jett and Erik started hitting him. They started fighting and running and…. I've lost Madden. He's not gone from the shop but… I just can't find him." Ginny sighed.

"I leave for an hour," she muttered, shaking her head, "and everything falls apart." Ginny took a breath, gearing her self up. "_**BOYS!**_"

Silence. Then…

"Mummy!" "Mum!" "Aunt Ginny, you won't believe it!"

Six black and red haired boys ran through the isles and racks, closely followed by a blonde boy and an older woman. The smallest two attached themselves to Ginny's legs.

"Mummy!" Madden looked up at his mother, grinning like a maniac. "Mummy, it was _great_! We was running 'round and 'round and fast and Moofee –"

"Malfoy," Addison whispered from Ginny's other leg.

"Tha's what I _said_, Addy. Moofee said something _bad _and Jett an' Erik hit him _hard_," the 3 year old reported with glee, "so we chased him 'round and 'round and the big lady yelled and it wasn't nice and –"

"Stop," Ginny cut off her third youngest's tirade. "Go stand with your father. When we get home you two are in time out. Running away from your father, chasing Draco Malfoy and causing trouble is not what young gentlemen do. And you two _are _gentlemen, aren't you?" The two boys nodded, looking at the floor in shame. "Then go stand with your father." The 3 and 5 year olds scampered over to Sirius, looking dually ashamed of themselves.

"Now," Ginny turned to the other boys, "you four are grounded. _Yes_, Harry; you too. I know you weren't completely innocent in this. Jett, Erik: I'm _ashamed _of your behaviour. Hitting someone, for whatever reason, is unjustifiable. Unless it's a dire situation, I don't want to hear that you've hit anyone. Three weeks; no outside, no flooing to your friend's houses or having anyone come over. When we go to Grim and Gram's, you are to stay with me. Do I make myself clear?" Her two oldest sons nodded, looking just as shamed as Addison and Madden. "As for you two," Ginny now directed her attention to Caleb and Harry, "Two weeks of the same. Neither of you tried to stop them nor did you go to get an adult. Now, I shouldn't have to tell you what is required next." The four boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Turning to the blonde haired child they apologized. To say that it was a bit lack-lustre would be a sever understatement, but Ginny knew that it was the best she'd get out of them. Draco, for the most part, looked smug. That is, until Lucius rounded on him.

"Draco", his father said, stone cold, "what did you say to the Black boys to make them violent against you?" Draco looked sullen and mumbled something to the floor. "What was that? Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I insinuated that Mrs. Black… magically augmented her body after having so many children."

"That's not what you _said_," Jett spat out. "You said that it was a miracle mum wasn't as fat as Mrs. Weasley and that she _must _have an account at the Fat Deposit Bank." Sirius went red.

"_You little shit_," he growled, starting after the boy. Ginny stopped him before her husband could cause any damage.

"As much as I _loathe _admitting it," Lucius drawled, "Black is right. That comment belongs to that of a 'little shit', _not _a Malfoy. You will apologize to Mr. and Mrs. Black and their sons at once, then to Madame Malkin for creating such a scene. As punishment, you will no longer be receiving the broom you have been inquiring after, or the extra set of robes your mother wanted for you. You will be confined to your chambers for the next five days. Do you understand." It wasn't a question; Lucius Malfoy never asked his son anything. Draco nodded, still sullen. Raising his head, he focused his eyes on a spot above Ginny's head, unknowingly mimicking his father's stance from before.

"I am sorry Mrs. Black; what I said was ill-mannered and uncalled for. Mr. Black, Black _Clan_, you have my most sincere apologies. I should not have said what I did." He looked at his father, almost as if he was looking for acceptance. Lucius gave none.

"Ginevra, Sirius," Lucius straightened, regaining his icy composure, "I'm sure you will pardon my son's behaviour. It will not be repeated. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must be off." And they left.

'_That boy will never know just how much his father loves him,_' Ginny thought, mentally shaking her head

"All right," she said aloud, "Black boys, apologize to Madame Malkin and hup-too. We have to get home for dinner. Harry, stay with Sirius; he has to get you one last thing. Sirius, sweetheart, I'll see you when you get home." Giving her husband one final kiss, Ginny swept her sons out of the robe shop, taking Hedwig with her.

'_I'll send her to Harry later,_' she thought. '_Can't do it now or the Dursleys would flip._'

* * *

and this is my another of my favourite chapters because i love Lucius. very much. and i like seeing Ginny in 'mom-mode'. there are also bunches and bunches of things (read: some) that lead to _**A Series of Memories**_, which you all should also read. it's Lucius' side of this and it's very good. anyway, review if you can. and you should, so do.


	7. Chapter 7

so the double spaces didn't work. makes me annoyed. this one is just in 2005, i think, though we do get a peek into the past through other people's remembering. there really is a Whitley Bay out in Tyne and Wear, but i've never been there. nor do i know if there is a natural reserve park. call it artistic license.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Harry paced the front stoop, muttering to himself. How could he have been so stupid? How could he not believe that Ginny would make sure that Sirius would make it? He was angry with himself for ever doubting her. Though, he could've said that it was fate, seeing as Sirius and Ginny had ended up getting married and having more kids than the Weasleys. His childhood wasn't nearly as horrible as it had been before Ginny had gone back in time. He had cousins, almost siblings in a fashion, and a goddaughter. He did wonder, though, what would've happened if Ginny had gone into the past and come back like had been previously planned.

As Harry paced on the porch, Ron, Hermione and Charlie were on the second floor talking.

"I remember," Charlie began as he sat on the bed, watching his brother stare at the ceiling, "when Aunt Gins took Bill and I to that natural park reserve in Whitley Bay out in Tyne and Wear. It was very green. She coerced the rangers into letting us eat out there, as long as we didn't leave anything behind. She even made them sandwiches as a thank you. Bill and I were 16 and almost 14, respectively, and very… hormonal. I was too shy to try things, but Bill, good Merlin_. _He was 16 and thought that if every woman didn't like red hair and freckles then they most certainly would after getting one glimpse of him. And Gins was so pretty. He tried to put some moves on her and it was _so _funny to watch. She was distant family, so it wouldn't've mattered much, but she pulled this face and started to giggle when he tried to put his arm around her. Merlin, I don't think I've ever seen Bill get so red. Now I can look back and see why she laughed so hard, but back then it was just Bill getting shot down by a pretty woman."

Ron was silent; he only got off the bed and walked over to the window to watch the top of Harry's head as it paced back and forth on the porch below.

"I want to be so mad at him," he said, mostly to himself. "I want to be angry enough not to talk to him, for a day at least. But I _can't_." Ron sounded weary and resigned. "On one hand, he's taken my sister away. He's made me miss some of the most important moments of her life. And I can't _ever _get them back. But on the other hand, I still have her, _two _of her in fact, and I know that she's had the time of her life. How can I be angry when he's done that for me; for _her_?"

"Ron," Hermione started.

"I've already forgiven him," the youngest male Weasley said, almost dismissively as he turned to lean his back against the cool glass of the window, his arms crossed defiantly over his chest. "Almost in spite of myself, too. I'm just not sure… I mean, if he's supposed to love Ginny, why didn't he trust her? I didn't want her to go either but I wasn't about to _stop _her. I knew she could do it and I understood why it had to be her. Dumbeldore explained it and I trust him. But now Harry's gone and changed things, changed _everything_. Honestly, do you know how confusing it is to have two sets of memories? To know that you've lead two very different, yet similar, lives?

"With one set of memories, the first thing I can actually remember is the smell of Mum's biscuits. I must've been around two years old and I was in my high chair in the kitchen in the Burrow. With the other set, the new set that is somehow just as old, I'm fighting with a boy with black hair over a teddy bear while another boy throws blocks at us. The three of us are around one I suppose. And I know, I _know _that the boy I'm fighting with is Harry and the boy throwing blocks is my 'cousin' Jett, whom I've never met before but know everything about."

"I remember that," Charlie said, smiling to himself. "The Potters were in hiding, but Aunt Gins thought that it would be nice for you three to play with kids your own age. There were about 3 or 4 of those before…"

"Before it just Jett and I, rather than Jett, _Harry _and I." Ron turned back to the window. "I know."

"Ron," Hermione said, rising to her feet. "I know you're upset and confused by this… _unforeseen _turn of events, but –"

"Would you stop trying to be so sodding diplomatic?"

"Would you quit _cutting me off_, Ron, and let me _finish_! Now, I _know _it's frustrating and I _know _it's confusing; hell, I've now met the same person _twice_, three times if you count the Ginny that's your aunt. I know you've already begun to forgive him, Ron, but you have to let _him _know that _too_. Ultimately, things turned out okay. Ginny got married, to the _best_ man for her, and though you missed that one, you'll _still _be there for the second. You grew up with her children, are the godfather of her youngest boy, and damn it if she no longer treats you like the child she watched grow up. Your little sister changed your _nappies _–"

"_Many_ times," Charlie added.

"_And still talks to you_! If _that's _not acceptance, then I don't know what _is_! And while you _may _have accepted the fact that Ginny went back in time, Harry won't get over it until he knows that _you're _not that mad at him anymore. You're one of the most important people in his _life_, Ron. If Ginny can accept changing your nappies, then I think that Harry should know that _you _accept the fact that he gave her the chance to." It was a stretched argument, Hermione knew that, but it was the first thing that had come to her and she thought that if she could tie Ginny and Harry together with the word 'acceptance', she was good to go. And just as she planed, Ron sighed, knowing that she was right. The 20 year old Weasley placed his forehead against the glass of the window.

"Alright," he said, once again tracing Harry's steps with his eyes. "I'll go down." As he turned and headed for the door, Hermione frowned.

"You could just apparate; you know… it's faster." Charlie smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her to stand between his legs, her knees hitting the edge of the bed.

"Walking will clear his head," he said for his littlest brother, who was halfway down the hall at that point. Then he tugged her down so their lips met, and smiled at the warm, familiar feeling of the woman he loved in his arms.

Out in the hallway, Ron met a boy with black hair, familiar brown eyes and trademark Weasley freckles.

"Hello, Ron," said the boy as he passed Ron in the small hallway. Ron stopped and blinked.

"Hey, Erik. Looking for Charlie?"

"Well, yes, but I wanted to see you, too." Erik shifted, and coughed uncomfortably. "You… uh… you going to… to… ask Hermione out sometime?" Ron laughed for the first time all day.

"No, I don't think I am… but only because Charlie has his eye on her. They're both in my room if you still want to see Charlie." Erik turned a wonderful shade of red – another Weasley trademark – and nodded. Ron wondered how he had ever missed all the signs that said that this boy and his family were more than just 'distant cousins'.

"Well, I was just wondering." He shrugged and took a deep breath, putting his crush aside as best he could before continuing. "Alright; can't get into dragon training without a recommendation from a real trainer can I? And what kind of Gryffindor would I be if I couldn't even face the girl I like, right?" Ron nodded, a soft smile still playing across his lips.

"How's your mum with the dragon-thing, anyway?"

"Nervous," Erik chuckled, recovering from his brief embarrassment. "But really, she's amazingly okay with it. Said something about it being in the family, but I didn't quite get it."

"Yeah, she never really talks about her family, does she?" _'And I know why,'_ Ron thought. _'It would be very hard to explain to your son that his cousin was his own mother, just in a different time.'_

"Well, since the only family she ever mentions is you guys, I assumed that she meant Charlie."

"You're probably right. Speaking of family, your mum here yet?"

"No," Erik looked back towards the stairs he had just come from, "but I think that my dad's here." A bubble of joy rose in Ron at the mention of Sirius.

"Ah. Well, I'll let you go and get your recommendation."

"See you at dinner, Ron."

As they parted ways, Ron began thinking about his sister. She had raised responsible boys, _smart _boys, and he was proud of her. He was happy that she had married Sirius; they were good together. Sirius was a man Ron knew he could trust with Ginny. Before he had gone behind the veil, Sirius had been very good with Ginny; he helped her clean Grimmuald Place, did his best to make sure that she kept out of trouble. And she occupied his time by keeping the older man from becoming depressed at his situation and keeping him active. They weren't inseparable, but when they got together there was a friendly kind of chemistry between them. The only thing that bothered him was that he hadn't been there to watch them get married. As he got closer to the bottom of the stairs, he heard the voices of his family. There was his father, Percy, the Twins, the Blacks. Madden and Corbin were arguing over which broom was faster (the Firebolt or the new Jetstar); Caleb, Addison, Emmett and Gryffin were playing Exploding Snap (Gryffin and Caleb were a 'team'); Jett held Rodney while he talked to Percy; and Sirius and Arthur discussed things in the far corner. Ron headed over to his father and Sirius, greeting them and giving Sirius a long delayed hug.

"Sirius," he said when he stepped back, "it's been far too long." Sirius chuckled; in his mind he had just seen this boy at dinner three nights ago. But he understood the statement. "Is Harry still outside?"

"Yeah; said he needed to think, though."

"Thanks."

Upon opening the door, Ron spotted his green eyed friend almost immediately in the growing darkness outside. He closed the door as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb his friend. As expected, Harry kept walking back and forth, muttering to himself. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the soft click of the door, nor did he notice the 6'2" red haired man that stood in the doorway. He only kept pacing slowly, mumbling things to himself.

"Been so _stupid_… _much _happier now…. Never even _looked _at me that way… and now, will it be the same? I love them _both_… more like a _sister_, though, if I think about it…" Harry sighed, stopping. "Maybe I _should _break up with her."

"If you do you'd better be nice about it," Ron said, revealing his position by the door. Harry, not expecting anyone to be behind him, drew his wand, but lowered it seeing that it was just Ron.

"I didn't expect to see you out here." He was quiet, unknowing as to how to handle the situation. "In truth, I didn't think you'd ever talk to me again." Ron rolled his eyes and came forward to sit on the porch steps, bringing Harry with him.

"I've been told that I should tell you that I forgive you, even if I'm still not too happy about what you've done. In the long run, I know that it turned out as the best for Ginny, and I know that I really haven't lost my sister at all, but that doesn't keep me from feeling as if I have lost something; I missed some part of her life, you know?"

"I know." Harry sounded sullen. "And I'm sorry. I can't tell you how many times I'm probably going to say that over the course of… forever, but I really am very, truly sorry."

"I know you are, Harry. And while I'm still mad at you, for what you did could've killed her, I forgive you."

"_**Killed her!**_" Harry jumped up and began to pace to again.

"Geeze, Harry; you're going to end up wearing a hold in the floor by doing that too much." The blacked haired young man stopped and turned to face his friend.

"Ron," Harry sighed, "I wouldn't've _killed _her… would I?"

"Well, if you sent her to the wrong time, considering where she was, yes; you could've ended up killing her. The Ministry goes down into the ground. What if you sent her too far back and she ended up buried alive or embedded in rock? Even if it was by accident, she'd still be dead. If _that _had happened, _I_'d've killed _you_. But it didn't, so be thankful that you're still breathing."

"Wow, _thanks _Ron." Harry leaned against a post on the porch. "Way to make _me _feel better."

"I'm not here to make you feel better; I'm here to forgive you which I've officially done now. So I'm gonna go inside and play with my godson." Ron stood up and slapped Harry on the back. "Why don't you come in with me? You know our cousins love playing with you." Harry thought for a moment before sighing.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

and there's seven. the Charlie/Hermione thing kind of came to me while i was writting this chapter. anyway, if you have any questions, let me know. please review if you can. and you should, so do.


	8. Chapter 8

this one isn't very long, but i think the beginning is cute. it starts off in 1985 and finishes in 2005. i'm still annoyed at the dashes for not working, because there are two parts that are in 1985, just days after each other that have to be separated by a page break. and i am not happy about that.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Sirius shifted his weight as he stood in front of Albus Dumbledore. Ginny had just asked him to stop looking for a way for her to return to her own time, opting instead to stay here and marry him. She was going to _marry _him, Sirius thought with a smile. Yesterday he had asked her in their apartment – he thought of it as theirs now – after a romantic dinner he insisted that he made from scratch (though Remus had made the sauce… and the pasta… and 'helped' him roast the chicken) and dancing after dessert. He'd been carrying the ring around for three days, waiting for just the right moment. The idea for dinner had actually come to him while playing poker with James and Remus and Peter, who was rarely seen these days. Peter hadn't been too fond of Ginny when he met her, and really didn't want Sirius to marry her. Then again, he was never incredibly fond of Lily either, or any of the other girls he and Remus had dated over the years.

"Miss Ginny," Albus said, pulling Sirius from his thoughts, "I hope you know that you are fooling with the future now. Every one who knows what happened to you in the future will be very confused. They will have two separate sets of memories, some that will over lap, of one of you now and one of you before you left. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Ginny looked at Sirius beside her and smiled, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly.

"Yes," she said, turning back to the head master. "I know they'd understand. I want to stay here." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.

"All right then." He pulled some papers out of his desk. "We need some things filled out, Miss Ginny. For legality sake, you must have a last name. It can not be one of your peer's last names, nor can it be your family name. It can, however, be obscure to your family name – an ancestral name that no one has heard of for quite some time – or a name native to a different but nearby country. We'll also need your date of birth – with a realistic year, mind you – and a previous place of residence. If you need, we can alter a few things to fit our needs." Dumbledore, blue eyes still twinkling with a look of mischievous merriment, handed the thick stack of papers to Ginny, who took them with a smile. Grasping her fiancé's hand, she flipped through them, glancing at what needed to be filled out.

"I can get these back to you tomorrow, right?" Ginny looked up, still smiling.

"Or later on in the week; there are a lot of them, I know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see a class about a teacher."

* * *

"Hmmm… where should I come from?"

"Don't you come from England?" Sirius asked as he sorted – or tried to – the papers on his desk. He and Ginny had been filling out the paper work Dumbledore had given them for about two days around their duties as Order members, getting little less than half of it done.

"Yes but I have to put what school I went to, and no one from Hogwarts has ever seen me before." Ginny stuck the sugar quill in her mouth, sucking on it contemplatively. "How about France?"

"How would you would explain the lack of an accent?" Ginny thought for a moment before answering.

"Parents were Welsh and moved to Brittany when I was too little to remember. They took my name off of the Hogwarts List and enrolled me in a small local wizarding school. Most of my teachers were all of English or Welsh decent, and thus no accent _and _an account of my schooling."

"Breton it is."

"Now for the hard part; _names_. I need a last name and names for my parents." Ginny and Sirius thought for a while, names popping up and rejected in their heads.

"Well," Sirius began, turning to his bride-to-be, "you're from France, right? Wouldn't it make sense then to have a French last name?"

"But my parents are from England, so they'd have an _English _last name."

"Hmmm… how about one that could be from either France or England?" Ginny thought, then smiled.

"Brilliant, simply brilliant." She looked at him over the couch, stars in her eyes. They just stared at each other for a few minuets; if Remus or James had been there, they would've complained about them mooning over each other. "That certainly broadens the range of names available."

The two love birds discussed various last names for Ginny, trying to come up with one that sounded good with Gin, Ginny _and _Ginevra. Eventually they decided on the name 'du Lac', from Arthurian legend's hero Lancelot du Lac, who came from the same region of France as Ginny was reporting to have been. It was a French name, but was well known in England. After finding the right last name, they discussed her parent's names.

"Othello and Cordelia," Sirius said right off.

"What?"

Sirius sighed, a sad look coming to his eyes; he turned so that Ginny wouldn't see. "Othello and Cordelia were James' parents' names. I always thought they were the perfect parents. When they passed away, it was a blow to both of us. Othello and Cordelia Potter were more like parents to me when I needed it than my own were."

"Oh Sirius," Ginny got off the couch and went to her fiancé, hugging him from behind. "I knew that you were close to them, but I had no idea that you were that close. Are you sure that you don't want to save those names for our kids instead?" Sirius smirked and turned in Ginny's arms.

"Kids, huh? Thinking about them already?"

"Well…" Ginny trailed off, purposefully looking anywhere but at Sirius' face. Her gaze settled finally on the buttons of his shirt, which she began to fiddle with. "It's kind of hard not to think about them when…" Ginny mumbled the rest of her answer, not really wanting Sirius to hear.

"When what, Ginny? Is everything alright?" Sirius held her close, lending his support in case she felt she needed it.

"Oh, everything's just _fine_, considering that…"

"Considering what? Ginny, you have to tell me; you can't keep starting and stopping here. I need to know if it's something serious so that we can take care of it. I know that you haven't been feeling well in the mornings lately; if it's something important I need to know." Ginny sighed, steeling herself. Looking at him straight in the eyes, Ginny decided to come right out and say it.

"Sirius, I'm pregnant."

Sirius' heart stopped, then started again faster than it was before. He blinked several times and tried to catch his breath, which had somehow gotten away from him. There was a large rushing in his ears as he stared at the red haired woman in his arms. He opened his mouth once or twice, but the only sound he could make at first was a strange weezing until he had his tongue under control.

"You mean…" Sirius pushed her away, holding her by the arms as he looked into her eyes, "You… and me… a _baby_?" Ginny nodded.

"Yes, us and a baby."

"_**AH!**_" Sirius let Ginny go, running around the room, throwing pillows up into the air and making strange and unintelligible sounds of joy. "_We're going to have a baby_! Oh, gods Ginny," he rushed back to her and caught her up in a tight hug, swinging her in a circle. "Ginny are you serious?" he asked once he put her back down. "Are we really having a baby?"

"I'm about 3 weeks along," she said as she nodded, a smile forming across her mouth. "When I went to see Lily yesterday I asked if she had any pregnancy potions and… well, those things are always more than a little accurate, so around this time next year, we'll have a family."

* * *

"Arthur?" Sirius asked his red haired friend. "You haven't seen my blushing bride yet, have you?"

"I thought she was coming with you?"

"No, she wanted to give her god-daughter a special... bonding thing. A talk, I think, since Gins and I will be away for her birthday. I was just wondering if she was here yet."

"Given the circumstances and what a strange day it's been, I'm sure you'll notice when she comes in."

"That's right; I was talking to Harry outside. Today was the day, huh?" Arthur just nodded, unsure of how to talk to his son in-law. Honestly it was all very rather awkward; his daughter had gone back in time in order to save this man, had ended up marrying him and having a Qudditch team and then some worth of kids, and he _still had_ his baby girl. He had seen the both of them grow, the older one and the younger one; he had seen his daughter blossom from girl to woman in two different stages at the same time, and looking back Arthur knew that he wouldn't change any of it.

"I know this is coming a bit late," he said, "and is probably a little pointless, seeing as you've been married nearly 20 years and have 10 kids, but I have to tell you. If you hurt her," Arthur turned, murder in his eyes for only a moment, "we will find you and make sure that you are _never _found again." Sirius blinked then swallowed.

"Well… I guess I can understand… better late than never, right?" Arthur just smiled, back to his old self.

"Sirius, you've been a friend of the family for years; that was merely a formality." Sirius nodded, understanding but still a little unnerved.

"I'll probably end up doing the same for whatever poor chump Py brings home. He'll have all of her brothers, her father, all her uncles and her grandfather to worry about coming after him. That's 18 men against 1; I'd hate to be in his shoes."

"Pyralis will certainly be protected."

"And _spoiled_, if Molly has anything to say about it." Arthur and Sirius looked across the room to Molly, who was cooing over the one year old.

"She looks just like Ginny did," the Weasley patriarch shook his head, marvelling. "The boys are all a mix of you and Gins, but Pyralis is a carbon copy of my baby girl at that age. Just like Jett looks just like you, and Harry looks-"

"Just like James, I know."

The two fathers stood there, watching their families and remembering days gone by. They thought of the new memories that seemed to form with every passing moment, and of the old ones that would never fade. Arthur thought of Bill's first Hogwarts train ride. It was 1984, and Bill was so excited to go. Charlie was 9 and didn't want his older brother to leave. Percy was three and didn't really understand, while the twins were new born. Molly had her hands full that year; her 'helper' was gone, and Charlie was trying to prove his 'grown-upness' and couldn't be bothered by the babies. But when Bill stepped through the barrier, Arthur saw the first of few truly beaming smiles his eldest would ever wear. The second would be when he had graduated and gotten a job in Egypt, all in the same day; the third was when he said 'I do' to his wife, the pretty Fleur Delacour.

Sirius remembered asking Gin one morning as they snuggled in bed why exactly she had come into the past. His red haired temptress had rolled over and looked at him before climbing onto his lap. "I came to save you from a fate worse than death," she had said. Then nine months later, Madden had showed up. Sirius remembered family dinners that grew every year, trying (and failing) not to feel sad when he watched each of his boys board the Hogwarts train for the first time, and so many memories he was thankful he had with Harry. And somewhere, in the back of his mind, Sirius knew that none of that could have happened without Ginny. He didn't know what exactly, but the fact that she was there changed something that he knew, even with out being told, would've ended badly for him.

"20 years," Sirius murmured looking at his sons, marvelling at how lucky he was. "I can't imagine the past 20 years without Ginny, without all of this. I don't think life would've been worth living if I had missed out on all that she's given me. Arthur," he looked at the Weasley patriarch, "why _did _Gin come back? I mean, what was _so _important that she had to go back in time for?" Arthur's lips formed a small, kind smile as he clapped the younger man on the back.

"She went back for _you_, Sirius. First it was to just save you from your self, but she ended up doing more than just that. It was just a rescue mission in the beginning, but Fate had bigger ideas." The two looked up as the front door opened and two red headed women stepped into the room. They could've been sisters, twins if it wasn't obvious that one was older than the other. They were laughing over some joke shared before they had come in. Two pairs of the same brandy brown eyes glinted and twinkled, the same laugh carried over the crowd of Blacks and Weasleys. The eldest of the two women looked up at them all and grinned.

"Hallo everyone."

Ginevra Molly Weasley 'du Lac' Black was finally home.

* * *

not too long. my dad still calls my mom his "blushing bride," even after 25 years of marriage. i think it's adorable so i decided to put it in. writing Albus is surprisingly difficult, by the way. he's so formal and wise; it's hard to put that tone in written form. this was meant to be sweet, though. review if you can. and you should, so do.


	9. Chapter 9

this chapter is also kind of short. it all takes place in the past. the first bit is from 1985. the wedding vows i found online and were adapted to fit within the magical world. the two bits after are from 1999, one from the end of Harry's first year and the other from just before the start of his second. this one is another of my favourite chapters.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

"I, Sirius Black, take you, Ginevra Molly du Lac, to be my wife, to have and to hold form this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part."

Dumbledore smiled at him and turned to Ginny, nodding.

"I, Ginevra Molly du Lac, take you, Sirius Black, to be my husband, to have and to hold form this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part."

Dumbledore took Sirius' and Ginny's wand hands and tied then together with a soft rope.

"Entreat me not to leave you," they intoned together, "or to return from following after you, for where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people," the Blacks winced, looking at the Weasleys and the rest of the Order with disgust on their faces, "and your magic will be my magic." The rope that bound them glowed red and shot white and gold sparks – love was between them, true and eternal. "And where you die I will die, and there will I be buried. May the gods do with me what they will and more if anything but death parts you from me." The sparks and the glowing died down, settling into their very skin, it seemed. Dumbledore untied the rope that bound them.

"You two are now bound by more than any mortal could ever break. There are few things in this world that stand the tests of time, and love, true love, is one of the most rare and stable of those things." Sirius and Ginny smiled, over come with joy and love for each other. "There seems to be only one thing left. I believe a kiss is in order? Sirius, the honour is yours." The congregation laughed as Sirius pulled Ginny to him, kissing her with all his worth. "May I now proudly present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black!"

* * *

Gin and Sirius rushed to the Infirmary. Gin had known this would happen, but the fact that her son was involved and two boys that she had always viewed as her own were in it with him put things in an entirely new perspective. When she was eleven and hearing about her brother and his friends' adventures, she had been thrilled and envious. Now, as a mother, she was terrified.

As they rounded the corner, they caught sight of the door that would lead them to their son and sprinted off. Various students stared and frowned after them, not knowing who the strange witch and wizard were. Gin's deep red robe and bright hair trailed behind her, and Sirius found that he was barely able to keep up with his wife, nearly tripping on his own dark blue cloak. Gin flung the door open, her husband right behind her.

"_Jett!_" Ginny fell to her knees, sliding into her son's bed side. She grasped him to her, thankful that he was alive and in one piece. She kissed his face, feeling him squirm as only an 11 year old could.

"Geroff me, mum!" he grunted. "I'm _fine_. I'm not dead or hacked to bits, but you're _squishing _me!"

"Right," she stood up and backed away a bit, smoothing his hair as she blinked back tears of joy. "I know – no physical displays of affection from me in front of your friends. Sorry that I forgot." Jett rolled his eyes.

"_Mum_…" He'd just had his first real adventure, just like his dad had when he was at Hogwarts, and his mum was ruining it 'cause she was being a girl about it all.

Sirius came closer to Jett as Ginny went to see how Ron and Hermione were.

"Dumbledore didn't tell us any specifics, so if you wouldn't mind?" Sirius asked, trying not to sound too proud or eager. His son wouldn't disappoint.

"There was this _three headed dog_, dad," Jett started, his eyes alight as a mischievous smile played around his mouth. He looked exactly like Sirius had when he was that young. "It would only sleep if you played music to it. So you remember that muggle guitar you and mum got me for Christmas? Well, Hagrid had given Harry this flute thing and he and I got the thing to sleep. Ron, Hermione, Harry and I jumped down the trap door which was under Fluffy – the three headed dog – and there was this cushy thing that we landed on. Well after a few moments of trying to get out of it, we felt these thin vines creeping around us and squeezing, like they were trying to squeeze the air _right _out of us.

"You remember how I told you that Hermione was this super smart girl, right? See, she remembered that the only thing with vines that squeezed you to death was the Devil's Snare, and the only way to get out of it was to relax. Well, Ron wasn't having _any _of _that_; he just started flipping out and yelling and carrying on. Then I remembered that the Devil's Snare didn't like light, and we were lucky because we all lit our wands right before Ron was _choked _to death!

"After that was this big, nasty troll, kinda like the one that came at Halloween, but it was already conked out. So we went on to the next room, and _Merlin _that one was hard. It was all these flying keys and you had to guess which one opened the door _and _you had to catch it. Well, Harry got that one, 'cause he plays Qudditch and all, and we went into the next room and _**man**_! It was a giant chess board, dad! The _biggest _one you've ever _**seen**_! I always knew that Ron was good at chess, but dad… Merlin… he was _**brilliant!**_ He plays like a pro, dad, I'm not even kidding. Well, he ended up having to do this sacrifice move that put him out but left it so that Harry, Hermione and I could move on. Oh, Hermione didn't like that at _all_.

"After we won, I stayed with Ron while Hermione and Harry moved on to the next room. She said that it was like this… logical problem and that Snape, of _all _people, must be this brilliant thinker if he could come up with something like that, and honestly I didn't really get a _word _she said, just that Harry was able to move on. After Hermione came back, she and I carried Ron back out and got McGonagall and Dumbledore. Snape brought us here – and Hermione would _not _stop talking about how genius his task was no matter _how _many times either of us told her to shut it – and when McGonagall and Dumbledore brought Harry in we were all asleep. _Merlin_, dad, it was the most exciting thing I've ever done. I just hope that we don't get in trouble… well, and that Harry wakes up soon." Sirius and Jett looked over to where Harry lay passed out in his bed. Gin had moved on from Ron and Hermione to sit with her godson.

Ginny touched his hair softly, not believing almost. She had heard stories from her brother and his friends about what had happened this night, but to actually be here to see the aftermath was something Ginny had never imagined. This boy, this little 11 year old who she now thought of as her own son, was going to face much worse than a troll or a logic problem. In seven years – six now that this one was just about over – he would face, and hopefully conquer, the most evil, powerful wizard of the 20th century. He had come face to face with him tonight, and would again in various forms and stages of being up until his 7th year of Hogwarts.

'_How could one boy lead them all?_'

* * *

Diagon Alley was crowded this year, just like it was every year. Gin and Sirius had left the younger children with Remus this year, and had decided to take only Harry and Jett shopping. They eventually met up with the Weasleys and the Grangers, and Arthur and Gin had taken to explaining some of the finer points of the wizarding community to Hermione's parents. It wasn't the muggle's first time there, but they were still a little confused. Every now and then, one of the Weasley boys would come up to their 'Aunt Gin' and ask her opinion on things ("'cause you actually have some _sense_," George explained). She guided the twins away from the more disgustingly funny charm books and tricks in Zonkos, showing them the section on swamps, easy fire starters, fireworks and hearing aids instead. She even helped Percy find a book on prefect rules and regulations in Flourish and Blott's, including _A Guide to Shine: The swiftest and most thorough way to clean your precious metal objects_.

Unfortunately, Gilderoy Lockhart was there that day for a book signing. The celebrity had taken one look at Harry and had flipped out, demanding a quick photo shoot with the boy. He had taken another look at Gin and had winked with what she supposed was meant to be a charming smile, but that quickly changed when Sirius had come up behind her and kissed her neck, clearly stating that she was his. Gin began to get nervous, though, when she spotted Draco Malfoy and Harry beginning to argue. Her younger self stepped in to defend her friend, and Gin felt a swell of pride. But she forced herself to stay put when she saw Lucius slide up to them, and had to turn away when he slipped the evil diary into young Ginny's caldron. She hung onto her husband, seeking comfort she could only get from him.

'_What happened then made me who I am today,_' she chanted to herself. '_What happened then made me stronger. And I'll be there to help her at the end of it, so she won't be alone._'

Sirius just held her, not understanding but knowing that it was just one of those things that he'd find out in time. When Ginny had gathered herself back together, she saw that her father and Lucius were physically fighting, drawing a crowd. Gin rolled her eyes and looked at her husband. He kissed her.

"I love you," he said. Gin smiled, blushing. She rolled her eyes, feeling like she was back in Hogwarts, newly in love with no worries about tomorrow.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand, leading Sirius over to her father. "We have to save them from themselves. _Hey_!" Gin yelled, grabbing Lucius' collar. "Stop that this _insistent_! What happened to the Malfoy Code? _Stop it_!" One of Lucius' fists caught her in the shoulder as she went in front of him to push him back. He stopped as soon as realized just who it was his fist had landed on, and fell as she pushed him down, almost in shock.

_'How could I have struck a woman,'_ he thought, horrified with himself, _'Ginevra no less?'_ The woman, however, didn't let it deter her from scolding the men.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves, fighting like children. What are you, in _Hogwarts _still! Leave it alone!"

The Malfoy and Weasley patriarch stood up, Arthur staggering to get his footing while Lucius straightened his robes and fixed his hair, covering his current self loathing. The two men sneered at each other as the Weasley boys gathered around Arthur, cheering and commending their father. Gin looked at her younger self and sighed.

'_If she only knew._'

Then she noticed Draco looking at the red haired girl. It was a look she hadn't seen in a long time… it was almost like… puppy love; like the looks Harry used to give her. The blonde boy stepped a little closer to the 11 year old, close enough to feel her body heat, to smell her hair, but not enough to touch her or for her to notice.

"I apologize," Lucius began, his voice low, "for… for striking you." He stared at her shoulder. Gin could see in his cold grey eyes that he was kicking him self mentally for hitting her by accident. She hadn't even noticed the dull throbbing in her shoulder until he had said something about it.

"It's nothing. I know you didn't mean it."

"No," Lucius lifted his hand, touching the bruising joint gently. "I should've had better control of my self."

"Well I forgive you; just don't do it again. Now," Ginny directed his attention to his son, "I see Draco has inherited you affinity for red hair. Sometimes I wonder what else of yours he'll inherit." Her hand brushed the inside of his left forearm as she removed his hand from her shoulder. Their eyes met, cold ice and warm brandy, and Lucius whipped around to watch and to calculate his son's actions. Ginny could tell that he regretted his actions – giving the young girl the diary, setting certain examples for his son – and he was about to move towards Draco, but Gin grabbed his arm again. "_No_," she whispered, "let him be. He's going to need to remember her this way later." Lucius raised an eye brow, but Gin just shook her head. "Let him be."

* * *

next chapter is it. and Lucius makes my insides happy, so we got another look at him. working in Jett in the Trio's adventure in the Maze their first year was a treat. i'm big on character development, and eleven year olds are fun to write dialogue for. they're so enthusiastic about things. anyway, if you have any questions please let me know. and review if you can. and you should, so do.


	10. Chapter 10

last chapter. stays in 2005. this one shouldn't be too confusing, regardless of the number of Ginnys in the room. the one that was sent back in time is 'Gin'; the one that is young now is 'Ginny'.

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

"_Ginny!_"

"Mum!"

Weasleys and Blacks alike rushed to the front door. Molly gathered both Ginnys in a lung squeezing embrace. They both looked a little confused, but then realization flashed across Gin's face.

"Good Merlin," Gin gasped, squeezing her mother back just as hard. "_I've missed you so much_," she whispered. "There have been so many times I've wanted to just tell you. I love you so much, mum." Tears began to slip from Molly's eyes.

"You've grown up," Molly said as softly as she could. "My little baby's all grown up."

"Molly," Arthur said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Molly, they have to breathe." Molly's laugh was watery as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Right." She brushed her older daughter's hair back, looking deeply into her shining brandy eyes. Then she looked at her younger daughter. She now had two; well she technically only had one, but twice over.

"Come on, Ginny," she put an arm around her 18 year old daughter. "Why don't you help me get dinner ready, huh? You can tell me about your day."

As soon as Molly was out of the way, all the Weasley boys crowded around their sister, the one they had lost only hours before and had grown up long before they had. Gins looked at them all, a smile on her face. She had watched these men grow up, and had grown up along with them. They had helped shape her being and each had left their imprint on her, the irrevocable stamp that she had made into her own. She couldn't imagine her life without her brothers; Charlie and his dragons, Percy and his obsession with perfection; Bill had a newly forming family out in Egypt, and the twin's business was booming. And Ron was always there with a hug and a shoulder to lean on if she needed it. Regardless of her age and what time she saw him in, Ron had always been there to protect her. When she was younger, he would defend her against bullies; as she got older, he warded off boys who never had the right intentions. Even when she was pregnant or carrying a bag or two, Ron would take them both, give her his seat, or do something else that was terribly dashing. When someone would insult her – usually Snape – Ron would get incredibly indignant for her and defend her to the last, even when he was in school and could've gotten disciplined. He was a fine young man with his whole life in front of him and she knew that whomever he married would be very lucky to have him.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked her. "Nothing horrible happened when you went back, did it?" Gin smiled and shook her head.

"No, everything was… it was right as rain. From the department, I went to the Potter's house," she looked at her husband, "picked up a 'stray', fell _madly _in love, and lived happily ever after."

"_The end!_" Rodney declared with vigour from across the room.

"Exactly!" Gin moved through the sea of men and picked up her youngest son. "Mummy lived happily ever after with her princes, her princess and her Black Knight," a feral grin was shot in Sirius' direction, "became a _king_. And every one was happy for the _rest of their lives_!'

"Yay!" Rodney and Gryffin clapped, happy that the story ended well.

"What tale was that one, mum?" Addison asked, adjusting his glasses. _'He'll have all the girls swooning over this… 'sexy librarian' look if he keeps that up when he's older,'_ Gin thought.

"A story I began a _long _time ago and I only _just _came up with an ending. Now dinner is up soon. Why don't you all go out side for a bit, hmm? Find a few beasties, mess in the dirt… be boys?" Everyone trooped outside, older and younger boys alike (though Sirius was the only one who had grabbed her and kissed her as he was a starving man and she was an all you can eat buffet while their sons complained and rolled their eyes), leaving Ginny holding a sleeping Pyralis and Harry sitting in a corner, each watching the other.

Ginny had a very happy expression. Before today she had longed to talk to him about everything but couldn't because he wouldn't've known what she was talking about. Harry, however, was solemn. How would she react to him now? Would she be angry with him like everyone else was? Would she act as if nothing had ever happened? Would she even remember it was _him _who sent her back?

"Hallo Harry."

"Ginny," Harry nodded, the dark look firmly planted on his face. She just chuckled and checked on the child in her arms. The red head walked over to her god son and sat next to him.

"You know, the last time I was here on a night like this one was… oh, I guess… 20 years ago? Or maybe it was _yesterday_?" Harry sunk into his chair, not seeing the laughter in her eyes. "Oh Harry! I wanted to _thank you_, not hex you into oblivion!"

"What?" he looked up, bewildered. Ginny sighed and placed a hand on the boy's cheek, touching his gently.

"You gave me," she started softly, "the most _amazing _20 years of my life, and you have _no clue_ how much I love you for it. With out you, I would've never found the man that I love, I wouldn't have my children… Harry, you've given me the adventure of a lifetime." Harry blinked in awe. Had he really changed her life that much? For the better?

"Are you serious?" he asked. "Did I really do all that?"

"Look at your goddaughter, Harry," Gins handed Pyralis to the green eyed 19 year old. "This was all just one wonderfully large… _accident_, I suppose. But one that Fate wanted. Think about all that Sirius has now that he'd _never _have if it wasn't for you." Tired brandy coloured eyes looked up at Harry and the baby caught this shirt in her fist to suck on. This little girl, this wonder would never have even been thought of if he hadn't sent Ginny back in time. His life, Sirius' life would've been very different; _was _very different.

Sirius wouldn't have the family Harry knew that he had always wanted. If Ginny hadn't gone back, so many things would not be as they were. He knew this because according to one set of history, he had lived it; Harry had seen the emptiness that was in Sirius' eyes when he had escaped Azkaban. That emptiness wasn't there now, and he was so thankful for that. Things that Fate had wanted to happen _had _happened, and everything had turned out as it was supposed with two Ginnys, he had gone through the trap door, the Chamber had been opened, Wormtail went back to Voldemort, Harry had gotten into the Triwizard Torment and Cedric had still died. Harry had been put on trial and had snuck into the Ministry of Magic. Death Eaters had still invaded Hogwarts, though it was Pansy Parkinson that had brought them in rather than Draco Malfoy. And Harry_ still _defeated the Dark Lord, just like Fate had planned. The only thing that was terribly different now was that he had a family, more than just the Weasleys.

"I love you, Ginny," Harry said, looking up from the baby.

"I love you too, Harry. Again, I can't help but thank you. You've changed my –"

Anything she might've said after that was suddenly cut off when Lucius and Draco Malfoy burst through the door.

"_Ginevra_!" Lucius yelled. "Ginevra, you must listen." His eyes were wild and his hair was ruffled; he definitely did _not _look like a Malfoy should and certainly not like Gin had ever seen him. Ginny – the younger one – and Molly came out of the kitchen.

"Mr. Malfoy," Ginny exclaimed. "Are you alright? What's happened? Draco, what's going on?" The younger Malfoy looked a little confused and a tad scared for his father, but mostly just annoyed that Lucius was acting strangely.

"Search me. Most I can make out of it was that he wants you and me to get married."

"What?" Harry, who had leaped from his seat when the Malfoys had entered, looked shocked and angry, holding the one year old as protectively as he wanted to hold Ginny. "What are you talking about?"

"It's perfect, you see." Lucius began to pace. "Draco is my heir and is the right age to be getting married. And young Ginny is just like you were when you were her age, Ginevra. And by marrying Draco I've secured for her future, which nullifies any hold she or the Weasleys had on me for giving her the diary in her first year. You were so disappointed in me for that, Ginevra, do you remember? Amelia says I should leave it alone, but I cannot accept that. And it'll be easy, too, because Draco already fancies her anyway. By them getting married, everyone ends up with what they want." His voice, though mostly even, had a strange, hysterical quality to it that made both Gin and Ginny uneasy.

"Draco?" Ginny looked at the younger blonde haired man. Did he really fancy her? The ice blonde's cheeks were tinged a light pink as he stalked through the kitchen and out the back door. "Draco, wait!" the youngest Weasley called, racing after him.

"Lucius, you're not making any sense." Gin walked over to her crazed friend, each step taken with care. "You can't just sell children to each other to make yourself feel better, especially if they're not _your _children _and _of age to choose for them selves." Lucius closed the space between them and held her head gently between his hands. He had artists hands, Gin thought. His elegant fingers were long and his palms were almost perfectly square. Such strength those hands had. They had done a lot of things, mostly bad; but they had helped change the world for the better. They were imperial, could crush cities and rule over millions.

_'And they could hold even the smallest child with care'_, Gin remembered with a smile.

"But you can't deny the perfection of it, Ginevra. It serves everyone's purpose. It's so _insanely __perfect_, Ginevra." Lucius rested his forehead on hers and slid hid hands to rest on her shoulders. "I am trying, Ginevra. Maybe she'll see I'm trying and forgive me." Ginny knew that he wasn't talking about her younger self, but of the friend she had lost so long ago, the love he had never been able to have: Lily Evans-Potter.

"Well you're not going to try anything with my wife, Malfoy." Sirius stalked from the door to where the two of them stood, grabbed Gins and swung her into a forceful kiss, pressing her to him as if he was trying to possess her with his entire body. It wasn't a kiss of love or affection, but of marking what belonged to him. And it set her on fire, just like all his other kisses did.

"She's _my wife_, Malfoy," Sirius growled, "and you'd do well to remember that."

"I don't think anyone could ever forget that, Black," Lucius began, annoyed. "I was simply trying to inform her of-" The rest of his response was cut off as Ginny and Draco re-entered the living room, this time holding hands.

"Mr. Malfoy, marriage is a big step, and neither of Draco nor myself is exactly ready for it yet. However, we wouldn't mind getting to know each other a bit more or spending more time with each other." The red haired 18 year old looked at her blonde companion and smiled softly. "Not too much harm can come from that, I don't think. Harry," she looked at the black haired boy, almost afraid of how he would react. "Harry, I know that we're still –"

Harry cut her off with a shake of his head.

"It's okay," he said, going over to them. "I was talking to Ron and Jett, and I don't think we're right for each other anyway. I just want you to be happy, Ginny. One smidgen of _un_-happiness, though," Harry glared at Draco, "and I can't even begin to describe what we all will do to you, Malfoy, to make you regret that _one smidgen of unhappiness_."

"Dully noted and filed under 'S', for 'Serious Threat to Person'," Draco replied, only semi-serious.

"As it should be," Sirius grumbled, nose buried in his wife's hair. Gin rolled her eyes and relaxed back into his arms.

"Molly?" Harry turned to the eldest Weasley woman, adjusting his hold on the still very mellow baby in his arms. "Isn't it time for dinner soon?"

"Uh… um…" Molly stumbled over her answer, shocked and stunned over the past few minute's proceedings. "Yes?"

"Good. Sirius, why don't you call the others in now; they must be getting hungry." And Harry wafted into the kitchen, without a care in the world.

"Lucius, as always, you and Draco are welcome to stay for dinner." Molly ran a tired hand over her face. Today had been a very trying one on her emotions. "Sirius, please do call in the others." With that, Molly wondered back into the kitchen after Harry. Lucius gave Ginevra one last look with his now unreadable eyes before following the Weasley Matriarch, his son and Ginny not far behind. Sirius chuckled, pulling his wife to his side.

"You know, Pyralis will never know what it's like to be an older sister," he said, a sly tone in his voice.

"Ginny didn't have one, and neither did I… why would Py need to have one?"

"Well," he very casually backed Gin into a wall, "she'll never really learn how to share her toys, and we don't want her _spoiled_, do we?" Ginny laughed, greatly amused at her husband's antics.

"One kiss has gotten you awfully worked up, Mr. Black." Sirius pressed the lower half of his body to hers.

"One _look _can get me worked up, _Mrs_. Black," he kissed the side of her neck, "as long as it's from _you_." Ginny rolled her eyes and managed to duck under his arm, leaving him to run into the wall at the absence of her body.

"If Fate wills it to happen, sweeting, it'll happen. Now, go call in the kids; I'm going to go see what Fate's had Molly cook up in the kitchen."

_**

* * *

**_

and that's it. for this one, anyway. maybe i'll go to work on my other ones? who knows. Lucius was much more sane in this ending than he was in the last one, more in-character i think. so yeah. review if you can. and you should, so do. _**  
**_


	11. End Note

so this isn't a chapter. this is an End Note.

you know, i'm actually really glad that i went back and re-wrote this. well, re-worked is a better phrase. there weren't gaps within the story itself, but there were in how it related to _**A Series of Memories**_ and the next story i'm writing for this Universe. yes, i'm officially writing another one for this Universe, and it's Lily's story. there are some really good parts in it, too. so if you've just discovered this story, or are reading it again, and you are wondering who the heck Mrs. Rock is or who Amelia is (they're the same person, btw), go and read my other story **_A Series of Memories_**. it's listed under the ship 'Lucius M./Lily E. P.', which is why i think no one knows about it. it gives a deeper look into Lucius Malfoy and his life, as well as a few wonderful cameos of Ginny and Sirius and their family. there's also a hidden element which is much too fun to ignore, so you shouldn't ignore it and go read it. please.

thank you and i hoped you enjoyed reading **_Accident of Fate_**!

~BJ~


End file.
